West Central High
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: After getting kick out for fighting, Bulma and 18 must start their senior year at a different high school. Boys, drama, and football. Rated for future chapters and language
1. Fight

_**I don't lay claim to Dragonball Z, the Characters, the stores or name brands in this story. I know there is a lot of high school DBZ fanfics. But here is mine...**_

"Yamacha! You fucking asshole!" Bulma took another swing at Yamacha in the crowded hallway.

Stumbling backwards, "Babe, I promise, she meant nothing to me. I love you!"

From out of nowhere another fist came flying at Yamacha's already beat up face, "You fucking liar! You don't care about her. So quick faking it you pussy!"

Suddenly the hallway grew quiet, "Mr. Jones, Ms. Briefs, Ms. Gero. My office...now!"

The three teenagers looked at each other and followed their principle. Once in the office they sat down. "Now who is going to tell me what happened?" Their principle went and sat at his desk and looked at the three of them.

"Yamacha, was cheating on me and I caught him. I guess my temper took over." Bulma looked down.

"Ms. Briefs that is not how an heiress should act." Turning to 18, "Ms. Gero, this is your 10th fight this month, what do you have to say for yourself?"

18 glared at their principle. "The prick deserves it."

"Ms. Gero, language." He looked back at the three of them and fixed his glasses. "Well all I see is two girls who don't know how to act their age and take it out on poor Mr. Jones."

"Thats bullshit!" Both Bulma and 18 yelled as they stood up. Bulma continued, "The only reason your not punishing _him _is because he is your _star_ football player!"

"That is quite enough Ms. Briefs. You and Ms. Gero cause enough problems at this school I have no other choice then ex spell you from West Haven."

"WHAT!" Both Bulma and 18 yelled.

"I will allow you to take your finals, but I expect you to find another school to go to for your senior year."

"Whatever." Bulma got up and walked out, followed by 18.

"What are we going to do?"

"The only choice we have, get our finals done here, party and have fun over the summer and go to West Central next year."

"West Central, Hmmm. Isn't that where you know who goes?"

"I really don't care where she went, but that's the only other school in town. We'll just have to deal with it." Bulma and 18 walked down the hallway to go take their finals.

* * *

The following weekend, Yamacha was arriving at football camp. A camp where all football players from both schools went for summer practice. The only time their coaches got along. Yamacha was running late and went and stood with players from West Central. "Well gentlemen, since Mr. Jones finally decided to grace us with his attendance, we will start." The West Haven coach looked around at all the players. "Oh, Mr. Jones, lose the shades."

Yamacha took off his shades to relieve a black eye and some bruises. "Wah! Yamacha what happened to you?" One of the West Central players asked.

Yamacha turned to him. "Well Goku, my ex-girl friend had someone beat me up."

"Oh that sucks."

"Mr. Son! Mr. Jones! Pay attention to the practice or leave! You both are the captains and quarterbacks focus!"

"Yes, sir." They both said joining the rest of the boys.

* * *

After practice, Vegeta Ouji, top receiver for the West Central Bulls was waiting in the food court at the mall for Goku Son, Quarterback and captain of the West Central Bulls and their top kicker Krillin Roshi. He was growing really impatient when he saw two girls walk by. Both dressed in mini jean skirts, both had halter tops on, one in white and the other in black. They were wearing their hair down and wearing shoes that could kill. Vegeta snapped out of it, when Goku slapped him on the back. "Sorry Geta, Krillin and I wanted to get something to eat." Goku looked at one of his best friends, "You ok?"

"Of Coarse I am you idiot! Just waiting for you two, so we can get our new gear and go." Vegeta sat back in his sit and folded his arms. "And don't call me Geta!"

"Ok sorry man." Goku said taking a bite of food. "So did you guys see Yamacha at practice? Talk about hilarious." Shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Yeah. His ex-girlfriend must have got a monster of a guy to do him in." Krillin laughed while taking a drink.

Vegeta grabbed some fries from Krillin plate. "The prick probably deserves it. I've seen him with many girls, but never one who he claims is his girlfriend." Taking a few more fries. "She must be too ugly to come out in public with."

Goku and Krillin just shook their heads in agreement. After they finished eating they headed to the Sports Stop in the mall. On their way down, Vegeta noticed the two girls from earlier, he looked over to see that Krillin had noticed them too and Goku was starring at his milk shake. As they walked by they could hear the girls talking.

"I tell ya, we need to either find a gay friend or get us some good boyfriends, so we can actually get some good shopping down." The blond one said.

"Yeah." the blue haired one said.

"Well let's go get some shoes, we don't need guys on that one." the blond grabbed her friends arm and pulled her down to another shop.

Vegeta looked up and noticed they were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. An evil grin came across his face, then went away. "Man, Vegeta did you see those two. Talk about drop dead."

"Whatever Chrome dome." Vegeta brushed off his friend and they continued walking.

While in the Sports Stop Vegeta was trying on new pads while Goku was just sitting there and Krillin was trying on shoes. "Hey Kakarrot, put on some pads and lets test them."

"Uuu...kkk" Goku said with a month full of food.

Goku put on some pads and him and Vegeta went down and ally, opposite ends and started running towards each other. When they collided they heard shrieks and looked up. And there stood the Blond and the Blue haired girls holding boxing gloves. "Excuse me! Watching where your going you football pricks." the Blue haired one said stepping over them, followed by her friend. Krillin came running up laughing at the whole thing.

"Man that was great!"

Goku stood up and shook it off. "I didn't feel a thing."

Vegeta stood up and was about to speak. "Kakarrot Goku Son! What the heck are you doing!" The three boys turned around to see Goku's girlfriend, her best friend and her boyfriend, who just stood there trying not to laugh, standing there glaring at them. (A.N. Come on who wouldn't laugh at that!)

"Hi, Chi-Chi."

"Goku get your stuff and lets go, we have plans!" Chi-Chi turned around, "Come on Launch."

Krillin looked up, "Hey Tien."

"Hey."

"Tien you coming!"

"Yeah." Turning back to the guys, "Sorry I drove them."

After Chi-Chi, Launch and Tien were gone, Vegeta, Goku and Krillin got their gear and paid for it. "That was fun till your harpy showed up."

"Hey come on Vegeta, don't call her that, she's really sweet."

"Yeah when things go her way." Krillin added in. "Hey those two girls you guys almost hit..."

"What about them Chrome Dome."

"They're fucking hot!"

"Chrome Dome, you need to get laid." Vegeta said unlocking his truck and putting his gear in the back end.

"Hey. Don't blame me that girls can't take me serious." Krillin frowned. "It would be nice to meet a girl though."

"Hey don't worry!" Goku said putting his stuff in the back end and giving Krillin a half hug. "We will be starting our senior year in a few months and we are the top guys on the team, I'm sure a girl will bound to come along for the both of you."

"Speak for yourself Kakarrot, I don't need one." Vegeta said getting into the truck.

"Face it Vegeta, we both have problems with girls." Krillin said getting into the back seat.

"Fuck off."

* * *

"So, B. What did you think of those boys at the Sports Stop?" 18 said getting into Bulma's car.

Sliding into the driver's seat. "They were cute, but need to grow up."

"Yeah, but that's guys for ya. I saw a short bald guy, he looked really cute."

"What's with you and short bald guys 18?" Stepping on the gas.

"I don't know." 18 said putting her shades on.

"Well lets go to my house and get a start on the parting." Bulma sped up.

"Totally."


	2. First half of the first day

Three months later....

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Bulma Briefs and she's 18 Gero. We are here to pick up our schedules."

"Alright, just a moment." The lady behind the counter turned back to her computer screen and soon enough their schedules were printed out. Handing them to the girls. "Would you girls like someone to show you where your classes are? There is still 30 minutes before school starts."

Bulma and 18 looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Sure."

"Ok." picking up the phone. "Chi-Chi King report to the office please. Chi-Chi King report to the office please."

* * *

"Oh Goku. Your so sweet." Chi-Chi giggled.

"Not as sweet as you Chi." Goku said leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Well you two please stop it!" Krillin was about to blow chunks.

"I for once have to agree with Chrome Dome. STOP! You don't see purple here and her three eyed freak making a scene like you two!" Vegeta said hitting himself in the head.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. We all know that if you could keep a girlfriend, you would be doing the same thing." Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"Would not! That shit belongs in private, not in the public eye!"

"Whatever." Chi-Chi wasn't in the mood to fight with Vegeta and turned to an easy target...Krillin. "You would be the same way Krillin."

"Would not." Blushing.

"You both would be. Find the right girls and you'll be as happy as me and my Goku and Launch and Tien."

"Fuck off Harpy."

Chi-Chi was about to say something... "Chi-Chi King report to the office please. Chi-Chi King report to the office please."

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Come on Launch." The girls got up and headed for the office.

"Thank God!"

"Hey come on Vegeta. They really aren't that bad."

"Fuck off Kakarrot. Your harpy is the most annoying woman on the face of the planet."

"She is not."

* * *

"Hey Meg! What did you need?" Chi-Chi said upon arriving at the office.

"Oh Chi-Chi! Those two girls over there are new this year. I would like it if you would show them around."

"Ok no problem." Chi-Chi and Launch walked over to the two girls. They were way different from almost every other girl in the school. They dressed killer. The blond had on tight ripped jeans with heeled black boots and a black tube top with her hair down straight. The blued haired one had on a white mini skirt, with a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, blue heels and her hair was waved half up, half down. Both shared the same look...pissed. "Hello. I'm Chi-Chi King. Senior Class President and this..."pointing to Launch. "Is my best friend and Senior Class Vice President Launch Green."

"Bulma."

"18."

"Sorry if we don't act too excited like you two. Can we just get this over with?"

"Sure. Ummm...can I see your schedules?" The girls handed over their schedules. "Ok. Launch why don't you show 18 around and I'll show Bulma."

"Ok." Launch signaled 18 to follow and they left.

"See ya later B."

"See ya."

"Ok. Let's get going." Chi-Chi and Bulma left the office. At the end of the tour they were at Bulma's first class...Advance Physics."

"Ok. Let me know if you have any problems. One of my friends is in this class. Vegeta Ouji. He's kinda mean so don't worry if he doesn't talk to you or much less look at you."

"Whatever."

"Oh. Bulma if you and 18 don't have plans for lunch your welcomed to join us."

"I'll think about it." Bulma turned her back to Chi-Chi and walked in the class room. She went and took a seat in the back of the room.

"Hey, that's Vegeta's seat."

Bulma raised on eye brow. "And I should care why?"

"Just letting you know. Vegeta always takes that seat."

"Well this Vegeta will just have to get to class before me if he wants it." Bulma grabbed a notebook out of her designer bag.

"Doubt that, Vegeta is never early. He always has to make his grand entrance." the boy start turning back around.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Hello everyone. Welcome to Advance Physics. I'm Mr. Bell. I know pretty much all of you except one." looking back at Bulma. "Your name miss?"

"Bulma Briefs."

The whole class gasped and she rolled her eyes. "Well it looks like we have everyone except Mr. Ouji." right on time Vegeta walked in. "Nice of you to join us. Mr. Ouji. Now take a seat."

Vegeta looked back at Bulma, who was in his seat and turned back to Mr. Bell. "How am I supposed to take my seat if someone is already in it!"

Mr. Bell looked up and looked at Bulma who just gave a sweet smile. "Take the seat next to Ms. Briefs."

Vegeta went to the back corner and sat down. All throughout class he just glared at Bulma.

* * *

A.N. Ok I thought I would take the time to break down the school schedule for everyone.

Bulma: Advance Physics, Advance Math, Literature, Art, Lunch, History, Wellness and PE

Vegeta: Advance Physics, Literature, History, Welding, Lunch, Math, Wellness and PE

18: History, Advance Math, Art, Chemistry, Lunch, Literature, Wellness and PE

Krillin: History, Wood shop, Literature, Math, Lunch, Biology, Wellness and PE

Chi-Chi: Home ec., Literature, Math, History, Lunch, Biology, PE and Wellness

Goku: Biology, Advance Math (I know, I know), Literature, Welding, Lunch, History, PE and Wellness

Launch: Home ec., Advance Math, Chemistry, History, Lunch, Literature, PE and Wellness

Tien: Band, Advance Chemistry, Math, History, Lunch, Literature, PE and Wellness

The senior class the last two periods are either in Wellness or PE then switch. Ok back to the story

* * *

After class Bulma walked out followed by Vegeta. All he could do was glare at her tell Goku came out of the Biology room. "Hey Vegeta! How was the first day in Bell's class?"

"Shitty Kakarrot."

"Oh." Goku looked down at his schedule. "What do you have next?"

"Literature, with your harpy."

"Hey, it won't be that bad." Goku looked back down at his. "I have Advance Math with Buyan."

"That shuts." Vegeta looked back up at Bulma, who had found her friend. "Kakarrot how did you get into Advance Math?"

"I really don't know. Math is easy, it reminds me of football."

"How does it remind you of football?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta just shook his head and walked away down to the literature room. Goku walked into the math room to see two new faces. He got a big smile on and went and sat behind the blond. "Hi, I'm Kakarrot Goku Son. But you can call me Goku. Are you new here?"

"Well duh!" The blond said while the Blue haired one laughed. "I'm 18 and she's Bulma."

"Nice to meet you two. If you ever need help just let me know."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We take care of ourselves." Bulma said and turned around.

"Ok. Well if you want to talk to a girl. My girlfriend is Chi-Chi King."

"That's nice." 18 said and turned around.

After that class 18 went her own way again and Goku walked with Bulma to the literature room. "So Bulma why are you going here?"

"Does it really matter? I'm here." Bulma walked into the classroom and sat in the back. Before Goku could walk in Krillin grabbed him.

"Hey man! Do you know who that is?"

Goku got the dumb look on, "Well that's Bulma. She' new here."

"That's one of the chicks you and Vegeta almost crashed into back in May."

Goku looked at Bulma. "Seriously! Wow, I don't remember her." Looking at Krillin. "How do you remember her?"

Krillin got his smug grin on. "I never forget a beautiful face."

During class, Goku introduced Krillin to Bulma, who looked too thrilled, just kidding.

After fourth period, lunch rolled around. Vegeta and the idiots were sitting around their table. "I told one of the new girls they could join us." Chi-Chi looked down at her salad.

"I told 18 the same thing." Launch said also looking down at her salad.

"How can you two eat that shit?" Vegeta said while shoveling more hamburger into his mouth.

"It's good for you Vegeta." Chi-Chi glared.

"Whatever." eating some more. "They probably don't want to ruin their reputations as bad girls by sitting with three jocks, a band geek and two goody-goods."

"I don't think they are all that bad. They are from West Haven." Goku said taking another bite.

"Wonder why they came here?" Tien said sitting down.

"OH!" Krillin shot up. "Maybe one of them must be Yamacha's ex and because she got someone to beat him up they got kicked out!"

"Why would two girls get kicked out?" Vegeta said taking another bite.

"Because we both fought with him." Everyone looked up to see Bulma and 18 standing there with their trays. "I didn't hire anyone to beat the shit out of him....I did it."

"You did it?" Krillin asked.

"Well with the help of 18." Looking at her best friend and smiling. "So can we join you or do we have to be mean and go kick some preps out of their seats?"

Everyone moved over. 18 sat next to Krillin and Bulma was in between her and Vegeta. "Wow, look Vegeta no salads." Krillin said seriously.

Vegeta looked and nodded. "Well at least they know how to eat."

"Excuse me Vegeta! But what was that supposed to mean." Chi-Chi slammed her fist on the table.

"Just as he said." Bulma spoke up after swallowing her bite. "Salads are good and all, but you get nothing from them, unless you are a runment animal." (A.N. I have no clue how to spell that, but I know what it is. I was an Ag major) Everyone gave Bulma a puzzled look. She slapped her head. "An animal with four stomachs, like a cow."

"Oh." Everyone except 18 and Vegeta said.

"So Bulma, if you don't mind, what did Yamacha do to get a beating like that?" Goku asked.

"He cheated on me. And that's all you need to worry about." taking another bite.

"Why would someone cheat on a hot girl like you?" Krillin said then caught himself and blushing. "Sorry thinking out loud."

"Whatever."


	3. 18 and Krillin

"Oh! Bulma, 18, we've been rude. We forgot to introduce you to our friends." Chi-Chi spoke up. "This is Tien, Launch's boyfriend."

"Hi." Bulma and 18 both said.

* * *

After lunch everyone went to their classes. The last class of the day for Bulma and 18 was PE with Vegeta and Krillin. Vegeta and Krillin were on the football field tossing the football back and forth, while Bulma and 18 walked/ran/jogged around the track.

Before throwing the football, Krillin looked over at 18 and back to Vegeta. "Man, she's hot."

"Chrome Dome. Pay attention and throw the football." Vegeta said catching it and also catching a glimpse of Bulma.

"18, they keep looking over here."

"I know, it's too cute." 18 picked up the speed. "Come on, class is almost over and run."

"Ok." Class ended and Bulma and 18 made it to their car and drove off.

The next day Bulma walked into Advance Physics to see Vegeta sitting back in _his_ chair. He looked up at her, smirk and patted his lap. Bulma just ignored it and went and sat down in the chair he sat in the day before and smirked back at him. Leaning over towards him. "Unlike a certain football player I know. I'm more mature." She turned back to the class.

At lunch Vegeta just glared at Bulma. She got up and walked away with 18, Launch and Chi-Chi saying something about leaving something in her car and wanted to show them. "So Vegeta, what do you think of Bulma?" Goku said shoveling food into his mouth.

"I don't know." Vegeta said looking back down at his food.

"Well I don't know about you Vegeta, but I'm way into 18." Krillin said looking over his shoulder at the girls walking away.

"Fuck off, Chrome Dome."

"I think I'm going to ask 18 to come to the game Friday night and then to the party." Krillin said blushing.

"That's if you get the balls to do it." Vegeta said shoveling the last bit of his food in his mouth.

* * *

Later in wellness, Krillin sat in the back next to Vegeta and behind 18. Bulma was sitting in front of Vegeta who was picking on her. "Ummm...18?"

18 turned around and looked at Krillin, "Yes Krillin." She smiled.

Krillin's face turned beat red. Vegeta stopped his picking on Bulma and looked over at Krillin and smirked.

"Ummm...Ummm...Ummm...hi."

"Hi Krillin." 18 turned around and giggled. Bulma just smiled at Krillin and laughed at her friend. Then batted Vegeta's pen away again. He poked her behind the ear again.

"Vegeta! Stop." She turned around to face his strong handsome face with no expression at all.

"What?"

"Fuck you." She turned back around.

Then she felt Vegeta moved up to her ear. "Anytime."

After school Bulma was waiting out at her car for 18. "Where's your other half?" She felt someone standing really close behind her.

She didn't turn around. "Hi Vegeta. She's at her locker." She turned around and faced him and leaned against her car.

"Can't go anywhere with out her can you?" Vegeta said leaning closer to Bulma.

"She's been my best friend for most of my life. We know each other well." Turning to Vegeta. "Plus, our dads are good friends.

"Hmph." Vegeta looked away from Bulma, got up and walked over to his truck and waited for Krillin.

18 came walking out with Krillin, who was blushing.

"About time. Come on lets go." Bulma got into her car, followed by 18 in the passenger seat.

"Bulma what's your deal?"

"I can't take it!"

"Well, ya know it was your choice."

"18 your not helping. Your the reason I decided to do this."

"Hey, me breaking up with Lance, didn't stop you from no sex. You're the one that decided it."

"I know, and it was good to control last year and over the summer, but now. I mean Vegeta, God! He is fucking hot. I'm doing everything to control myself."

"Relax."

"I'll try. Let's go shopping that should help."

"Alright!" 18 smiled.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta came to class and Bulma was back in _his _chair, he smirked and shook his head and took a seat in the other chair. Leaning close to Bulma's ear. "Morning."

"Morning Vegeta." Bulma looked over at him. She was wearing a black skirt, a lace up white shirt, black heels, light makeup, her hair is a pony tail, with her bangs bumped up. "And tell me my Geta. Did you do your homework?" In the sexiest voice she could get.

Leaning closer to her. "No, you?"

"Of coarse." Mr. Bell walked in and class started.

Bulma walked into math full of smiles. Which instantly made 18 worry. "What's wrong?"

Bulma sat down and turned to her best friend. "No sex, but flirting works ok."

"With who?"

Bulma was about to answer when Goku came and sat down. "Morning girls. Get your work done?"

"Of coarse Goku. Did you?" 18 asked.

"Yep. I couldn't figure out number 9 though." Starching his head.

Bulma turned and smiled. "It's pie."

"Oh, I see now. Thanks B."

"Your welcome."

Bulma and Goku walked to literature talking about Friday's game. They met up with Krillin who seemed to have something on his mind and barely talked to them. "Hey, what's Krillin's deal?" Bulma leaned over to Goku.

"He's crushing on 18, but is too scared to ask her out."

"That's cute." Bulma leaned forward to Krillin. "Don't be scared. She likes you just ask. She'll say yes."

Right before lunch Chi-Chi stopped Bulma and 18 and asked them to lunch with her and Launch. Leaving the boys alone.

* * *

During gym Vegeta and Krillin were throwing the football back and forth, shirtless. Bulma and 18 were shooting hoops. "Chrome Dome. Quit staring at her and just ask!" Throwing the football at Krillin hard.

"Oof! Fine!" Krillin throw the ball back to Vegeta and marched over to the girls. The stopped and smiled at Krillin. He stumbled a bit making the girls giggle. Vegeta just shook his head.

* * *

"So, ummm...18, do you have any plans Friday night?" Looking up blushing at 18.

18 looked and Bulma and giggled. "No."

"Well...ummm will you come to the game and then go to the party with me afterwards? Oh you too Bulma."

"Sure Krillin." 18 bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Krillin walked back over to Vegeta, "Well looks like I got a date."

"Whatever Chrome Dome."

* * *

After school, Bulma was waiting for 18 again, this time it was 18's car. "Waiting again I see."

"Same to you." Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta.

She saw Krillin and 18 walking out together laughing and smiling. "Hey, Vegeta play along please."

"Why? What do I get out of it?"

"I'll let you cheat off me in Physics."

"Whatever."

18 came and unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat. "Ready B?"

"Umm..actually I'm going with Vegeta. Why don't you take Krillin home. Ok?" Bulma smiled placing a hand on Vegeta's arm.

"Ok. Come on Krillin." She turned and looked at Bulma. "Behave."

"Always."

They drove off leaving Bulma alone with Vegeta. "Alright ball boy, let's go." She went and got in the passenger seat.

A ways down the rode, "Why?"

Bulma looked over at Vegeta, "Why, what?"

"Why did you decide to come with me and leave those two alone?"

"They like each other. I want them to get to know each other." Bulma said smiling and turning back to face the road. "By the way I like your truck."

"Hmph. Where do I need to drop you off?"

"My house, 1325 Chikyuu."

"That's the same street, Kakarrot and I live on."

"That's sweet."

Bulma wanted to talk to him more but just felt uncomfortable. _'Me and my damn no sex, no kiss rule.'_ Soon the arrived at her house. "Oh shit." Bulma said before getting out.

"What?" Vegeta looked where Bulma was looking.

"My ex. That's his car. What the fuck is he doing here." Bulma was pissed on, she turned to Vegeta. "Can you take me to 18's house? It's just down the block."

"No, I've already wasted enough gas on you." Vegeta went and opened his door.

"What are you doing?"

With a smirk. "Just watch." He shut the door after getting out, walked around and opened Bulma's door. Shocked enough Vegeta then reached and grabbed her hand to help her out. She went to take a step but found Vegeta was still holding her hand. She had to blush. When she snapped back she saw Yamacha getting out of his car.

"Hi, Babe."

Her blush disappeared and anger raised. "I'm not your 'Babe' anymore Yamacha, so leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I see that. Can't get West Central's Quarterback, you go for the receiver. Ha!"

"Fuck you Yamacha! Vegeta is a far better than you any day." It was Vegeta's turn to be shocked. Bulma continued. "He's a lot hotter than you, and a lot smarter, plus..." she gave an evil grin. "His eyes don't wander off of this hot body." Pointing to herself. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Bulma. I come and try to apologize and you bitch at me. Bye." Yamacha got in his car and left.

Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta. Stoic face like always. "Thanks." She went to walk off, when Vegeta grabbed her and pinned her against his truck.

"You are the most annoying, selfish, conceded, bitchy..."She was starting to get mad and a little sad. "beautiful smart woman I've ever met." Vegeta leaned in and gave her a lust filled kiss that she had been wanting for a while. She gave into the kiss and opened her mouth. She felt a spark when Vegeta's tongue came into her mouth. When Vegeta pulled away he smirked down at her. "There is your warning about messing with me." He got up, walked around to the drivers side and drove off. Leaving Bulma completely filled with nasty, lustful thoughts. _Well looks like the no kissing rule is out.'_


	4. Drunk Dancing

On the way to school Friday morning...

"So you ready to go to the stupid game tonight?" Bulma said pulling into their parking space next to Goku and Vegeta's trucks.

"I guess. Krillin will be so cute. I hope he plays." 18 said getting out of the car.

"I'm sure he will. The Bulls depend deeply on kicking field goals." Bulma said getting out and seeing Vegeta standing there. She still hadn't told 18 about their encounter from the other day and they have been secretly flirting. She winked at him and walked by.

"That's right. Yamacha made you study opposing teams so he could focus on beating them." 18 said walking by and winking at Krillin.

"It really sucks being so smart." Bulma smirked and walked inside.

Vegeta and Krillin just looked at each other and shook their heads and followed inside.

* * *

Right before the game. Bulma and 18 pulled into the school parking lot next to Vegeta and Goku's trucks. They walked up to the field and stood by the score board. "Never thought I would be back at one of these again." Bulma said leaning against the pole to the score board.

"Yeah. I thought we would be done after leaving West Haven." 18 said leaning against the other side of the pole.

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?" Chi-Chi and Launch came walking up.

"Watching the game of coarse." Bulma said standing straight again.

"Why down here. Come up and sit with us in the stands." Chi-Chi continued.

Bulma and 18 looked up at the stands and back to Chi-Chi and Launch. "No thanks. We'll prefer to be down here. We don't fit in with those girls." Bulma leaned back against the pole.

Chi-Chi and Launch exchanged puzzled looks. Chi-Chi turned back to Bulma. "Ok. We'll stay down here with you two. We just have to go get a drink first. Be right back." They started to walk off. "Oh, do you want anything?"

"No thanks Chi-Chi." After they got far enough away Bulma turned to 18, "Do you think they are just followers?"

"Totally. No wonder they were made head of student council. They will do anything to make everyone happy." 18 said while watching the boys come out. "Krillin looks hot in his uniform."

"Whatever. Chi-Chi and Launch are both nice though." Bulma got an evil grin on. "Maybe we should convert them."

18 turned and looked at Bulma and grinned. "Let's it would be fun."

* * *

Right before half time. Vegeta made one last run with the ball to the goal, only to be knocked down by one of the Colts' large defense. He limped off the field.

"Oh, no! Vegeta got hurt." Chi-Chi looked worried. She turned to Bulma. "I hope he'll be fine."

Bulma smiled. "He will. He's done it before."

Launch and Chi-Chi looked puzzled at her. 18 laughed.

"He's faking. He's leading the other team on so they won't expect him to make a come back and be any good." Bulma turned and her smile turned evil. "That's one thing I never told Yamacha. Other players' methods."

The game started again and sure enough Vegeta caught them off guard and led to three more touchdowns and Krillin kicked perfect goals all three times. The game ended. Goku and the Bulls beat Frieza and the Colts 53-13. A great game. Everyone left and headed to the party at Goku's brother's house. Bulma and 18 were running late. 18 had something she had to take care of. When they arrived, in 18's car. Bulma got out and looked up on the porch to see Vegeta sitting there ignoring several girls around him. "Hey 18. See you inside."

18 looked up and smiled. "Have fun." 18 walked inside.

Bulma came walking up, acting a little drunk and pushed past the girls that didn't even see her walk up the steps. "MOVE!" Bulma walked over and sat on Vegeta's lap. "Here you are babe. I've been looking for you."

Vegeta stayed stoic. "I needed some air."

Playing with the collar of his shirt. "Well you can to keep you company." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. After a short kiss she turned to the girls who were standing their with their mouths open. "Can we help you?" They didn't say anything. "Be good girls and go away." Bulma turned back to Vegeta and kissed him again, this time with more passion. She slid her tongue into his mouth and deepened their kiss. After the girls were gone, Bulma pulled back and grinned. "That's pay back for the other day and a warning to yourself to watch who you mess with." Bulma got up and walked inside to get a drink.

* * *

Vegeta stayed outside for another hour and a half, until Goku came out. "Hey Vegeta there you are!" Sitting next to his drunk friend. "Drinking by yourself again? Well I got something you will want to see. Come on." Goku stood up and pulled Vegeta to his feet. After getting his barrings he followed Goku inside. His mouth almost hit the ground when he saw not only 18 and Bulma, but Launch and Chi-Chi dancing on one of the tables to the beat of Pink's Bad Influence in their drunken glory.

Bulma had taken her coat off that she was wearing and was swinging it around, when she saw Vegeta she throw it at him. After the song, Bulma and the girls got off the table with the help of Goku, Krillin and Tien. Bulma was the last to get off and nearly fell on her face when someone caught her. She looked up and she was in Vegeta's arms. "Hey handsome." Bulma bit her bottom lip. Vegeta's face remained the same. Bulma got out of Vegeta's arms and went and sat on the couch with 18 and Krillin. She patted the spot next to her for Vegeta. He came over and sat down grabbing another beer and handing Bulma one. "This is great Vegeta!" Bulma leaned into Vegeta.

"I'd say. Kakarrot's harpy and the freak's girl drunk. Hilarious." Taking another drink.

"Yeah. I told them to let loose and have fun like 18 and me. What number of beer are you on?" She leaned in more and looked down at her beer.

"19, you." Raising an eyebrow.

"18." Bulma froze and turned and looked at 18. Christina Aguliera's Dirty came on. Both girls jumped up and started dancing together. Vegeta and Krillin exchanged looks and Krillin grinned and turned his head to watch.

* * *

Her head felt a little heavy. The sun was beating down on her. _'I passed out in someone yard again didn't I?'_ Bulma slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. _'This isn't my room or 18's what the fuck?'_ Bulma tried to get up but felt something holding her down. She looked down to see she was in a football jersey and had a big muscular arm holding her. She looked to her left to see the owner of the arm was Vegeta. _'How the hell did this happen?'_ She managed to get up without waking him, found her cloths, got dressed and left the room. She called 18 when she got outside.

"Hello?"

"18, I need you to come get me!"

"Bulma...it's 7 in the morning can't shopping wait."

"I don't want to go shopping! I need you to pick me up to take me home."

"You never got home last night?"

"No, I'm a Vegeta's."

"What! Bulma you didn't? Did you?"

"I don't think so, we were both dressed. Can you please come get me."

"Yeah. Let me throw on some sweats and I'll be right there."

"Ok." Bulma hung up her phone in a few minutes 18 came pulling up. The passenger side opened and Krillin stepped out. "18!"

"We didn't do anything. Did we Krillin?"

"Nope." Krillin said blushing.

"Whatever. Let's go." Bulma pushed passed Krillin and got in the car. "Krillin, Vegeta is still asleep."

"Ok." The girls drove off and Krillin went to get Vegeta up.

* * *

He couldn't remember what happened after Bulma finished her dance on the table and he didn't care. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw he made it home. _'Chrome Dome must have drove me.'_ Vegeta looked around to see his jersey folded nicely on his desk. _'I didn't leave that there.'_ He got up and walked over to it. There was a note on the front.

_Vegeta, Thanks for driving me last night and letting me stay with you. I don't really know what happened last night, but I feel safe knowing I was with you. Here is my number if you want to call or text me later. _

_Bulma._

"What the fuck!"


	5. Shopping

Vegeta got dressed and headed downstairs, where he found Krillin sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. "What do you want Chrome Dome!" Vegeta sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"18 dropped me off and I thought we could work on my car today with Goku and Tien."

"Whatever. If it gets me out of giving you rides anymore then let's do it." Vegeta finished his cereal, throw the bowl in the sink and headed out the door with Krillin.

* * *

Two hours after 18 picked up Bulma, they were sitting in the kitchen waiting for lunch, that Bulma's mom was putting together. Bulma was drumming her fingers on the table and 18 was reading a magazine. "So Krillin told me we were dancing last night."

Bulma looked up. "What!"

"Yeah. He said we were dancing on a table with Chi-Chi and Launch."

"What were we dancing to?" Bulma looked worried.

18 looked up and smiled. "Pink's Bad Influence. Suits us doesn't it."

Bulma put her head between her hands. "Oh God."

"That's not the only song we danced to according to Krillin."

Bulma peeked up from between her fingers. "What!"

"Yeah, according to Krillin you and I started dirty dancing with each other to Christina Aguliera's Dirty."

"Shit." Bulma put her head back down. Her phone started to go off. "Place your bets!" Bulma yelled before grabbing her phone.

18 turned the page of her magazine. "Vegeta or Chi-Chi."

Bulma grabbed her phone. "Chi-Chi." She flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hi Bulma! It's Chi-Chi King."

Rolling her eyes. "Chi-Chi you don't have to tell me who you are, your on my caller id remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forget."

Bulma grabbed the plate her mother sat down. "So what's up?"

"Oh, yeah. Launch and I were wondering if you and 18 would like to go to the mall with us."

"Let me ask her." Bulma took a bite of her sandwich. "Chi-Chi wants to know if we want to go to the mall with her and Launch."

Turning another page, "Sure."

Bulma held the phone back up. "Sure, we'll go. We had some shopping we wanted to do anyways. Want to meet us there?"

"Well I was going to see if you wanted Launch and I to pick you up."

"Ok, that's fine. Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, your just down the street from Goku."

"Yep." Bulma took another bite.

"Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok, see ya then."

"Bye."

Bulma hung up her phone and looked at 18. "Well a shopping we will go."

Bulma's mom sat down with her plate. "It's so nice that you girls are making new friends so fast."

"Yeah. Mrs B. It's great." 18 said in her monotone voice and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"How was the game last night girls?"

"Great mom."

"And the party?"

"Super Mrs. B."

"You two stayed together didn't you?"

Bulma looked up and let out a sigh. "Yes, mom. We even danced on a table together."

"Oh my. You two sure know how to have fun. I promise not to tell your fathers."

After a while of silence the door bell rang. "Oh I'll get it!" Bulma's mom got up and moved quickly to the door. Bulma and 18 looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Her mom came back followed by Chi-Chi and Launch. "Bulma told me all about you girls. It's so nice that her and 18 are making new friends. Care to sit down and have something to eat."

"Mom, they probably already ate. Didn't you?" They shook their heads yes. "See, we should get going if we want to get all the shopping done today." Bulma stood up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Followed by 18 who did the same thing.

* * *

In Chi-Chi's car. "18. If you don't mind me asking, but why did you kiss Bulma's mom before we left."

18 pulled her sunglasses on. "Mrs. B was my mom's best friend and after she died. Mrs. B took me and my brothers under her wing and kinda became a mom to us too. We spent more time over there than at our own house."

"Oh. Ok."

When they arrived at the mall Launch finally spoke up. "Bulma, 18 what stores do you like to go to?"

Bulma smiled, "Well we do most of our cloths shopping else where or we make our own cloths, but we do go to Dillards and Gap, plus Victoria's Secret and any place we can get great shoes." Launch and Chi-Chi blushed at the mentioning of Victoria's Secret. "Where do you two go?"

"Gap." They both said. Chi-Chi continued. "We can't afford anything at Dillard's."

18 came up and put both arms around Launch and Chi-Chi's shoulders. "Well girls. It's your lucky day. Your shopping with rich girls."

Bulma and 18 lead Chi-Chi and Launch down to Dillard's. "Chi-Chi have you ever tried dressing differently?" Bulma said hold a Chinese style shirt up to Chi-Chi.

"No why?" Looking confused.  
"Well your look is great and all, but it screams 1950's school girl. My mom wouldn't even wear anything like that no offense."

"None taken. So what do you have in mind?"  
Bulma got an evil grin on her face and grabbed some shirts, skirts, pants and a dress and pushed Chi-Chi into a changing room. She turned and gave Launch the once over. "Launch you look is good, but it reminds me of pictures I've seen of my mom in her _wild_ days. Care to kick it up?"

"Sure."

Bulma turned to 18 how already had cloths picked out. They handed them to Launch and pushed her into the other changing room. "Chi-Chi? Launch how's it going?"

"Bulma I feel uncomfortable." Chi-Chi said from behind the door.

Rolling her eyes and laughing with 18. "Come on out. You can't look that bad."

"Ok." The door opened and there stood Chi-Chi. She had put on the the Chinese style shirt that Bulma gave her. It was crimson red with a tear drop opening right above her breasts, no sleeves and formed to her body. She also put on a crimson red skirt to match. Which she was trying to pull down to cover more. "I feel really exposed."

"Chi-Chi your hot!" 18 yelled.

Bulma was tapping her finger on her cheek. "There's something missing." Bulma walked up to Chi-Chi, grabbed a rubber band from her wrist and loosely tied back Chi-Chi hair in a messy bun and stepped back and smiled. "Awesome. Chi-Chi take a look at yourself."

Chi-Chi turned around and looked in the mirror. "Oh my!"

"Chi-Chi how do you look?" Launch said from behind her door.

"Come out and take a look at her!" 18 yelled.

Launch's door opened and she walked out gasping at Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi you look beautiful."

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide along with Bulma's and 18's at Launch. "You really got a great body Launch!" Bulma said in shock.

Launch turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders, which wear bare. She had on a yellow tube top that showed off her belly button. She had on a pair of fashion ripped jeans. "Simple but beautiful. Ever think of getting your belly button pierced?" 18 said putting her hands on Launch's shoulders.

"Umm. No. I heard it hurts."

"It's not that bad. Both B and I have ours done. You should get yours done."

"I'll think about it."

After the girls got Chi-Chi and Launch to try on everything they handed them, it was time to leave. "That was great Bulma. I had fun. Now we know what to look for at the flea markets."

Bulma and 18 froze in there tracks. "No, no no." Bulma turned around and grabbed Launch's cloths and 18 grabbed Chi-Chi's. "The best thing about having rich friends...they can afford to get their friends nice things." Bulma and 18 went up and paid for Launch's 10 shirts, 5 skirts, 4 pants, and 2 dresses. And Chi-Chi's 11 shirts, 3 skirts, 3 pants and 4 dresses.

Walking out of the store. "You two didn't need to do that." Chi-Chi said hoisting up her bags.

"Yeah, but we have a really big spending budget so we can afford to get you these cloths. Besides we aren't done." Bulma turned around and walked down to the next stop...Victoria's Secret.

After a while of Bulma and 18 looking around and grabbing some stuff. Chi-Chi finally spoke up. "Bulma. 18. Launch and I don't feel comfortable in here."

Bulma looked up. "Ok. Follow us." Bulma and 18 walked up to the counter. "Hey, Melissa. Can we use the back room?"

"Sure. Anything for you two." Melissa left the counter to her co-worker and led the girls to the back room.

"Only the VIPs can use this back here." 18 said as they walked in. There was a center where four chairs were placed facing four doors.

Melissa stopped. "Let me know if there is anything I can get you. I'll bring it back."

"Ok. Thank you." Bulma turned to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi I'm guessing your still a virgin right?"

"Bulma!"

"Hey, thanks, you don't have to be embarrassed." Bulma turned to Launch. "Same to you to?" Launch shook her head yes. "Well you girls are off the menu, but you still need to keep your boys interested." Bulma picked up some things and handed them to Launch and 18 did the same for Chi-Chi. "Go try them on and come out."

"Just in these!"

"Yes. 18 and I will do the same."

After Launch and Chi-Chi went into their rooms, Bulma and 18 went into theirs. A few minutes later Bulma and 18 came out and waited for Chi-Chi and Launch. "Don't worry you two. No one will come back here."

"Ok." They both said the the doors opened. Chi-Chi stepped out wearing a matching set of crimson red lace bra and underwear. Launch was wearing black underwear and a lime green lace bra.

"Wow, you two have great bodies. You should show them more. Even if its to your boys."

"Bulma!" They both said.

"Sorry." Bulma looked down at herself. A midnight blue silk bra with black lace and she was wearing a matching thong. "They only reason we get to try stuff on, is because we always buy what we try." Bulma winked and went back into her room.

18 shook her head. "FYI thongs are better, they don't show through your pants, skirts or dresses." 18 took a look of herself in the mirror before going back into her room. White silk bra and thong with yellow lacing.

After the girls tried on more and Chi-Chi and Launch got more comfortable they went to pay. "See I'm on the menu so I show what I got." Bulma explained. "You, Chi-Chi and Launch are off the menu and should only show what you got to your boys when your ready. By the way when do you think that is?"

"Prom. Married." They said at the same time.

"Ok. Launch Prom. Chi-Chi Married. That's ok." Bulma turned to 18, "And you Ms. Gero. When will it happen with you and Mr. Roshi?"

"Fuck you, I don't know."

Walking out of the store Bulma was dancing around. "Remember to flaunt what your mama gave ya." Shaking her ass.

"Well that's a nice show." A familiar voice said from behind Bulma.


	6. Makeover and Surprises

Bulma slowly looked up at 18, who's smile had disappeared and was replaced with a deep glare. She looked at Chi-Chi and Launch, who just seemed to have froze. Bulma turned around and met a pair of dark eyes. Her smile disappeared and a frown showed up. "What the fuck do you want Lance!"

Running his fingers through his blond hair. "Well we..." Pointing to Yamacha and some other guys. "were walking by and saw your beautiful show." He winked at Bulma.

"Leave us the fuck alone ass hole." Bulma turned around to talk to her friends.

"Converting others to be whores like you and 18 hmmm?" Bulma didn't move. "Hit a nerve didn't I?"

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and whispered, "Chi-Chi hold these." Chi-Chi shook her head yes and grabbed the bags. Before Lance knew what hit him, Bulma turned around and punched him in the nose.

"You Bitch!" Looking up at Yamacha. "Control your Bitch will ya Yamacha."

Folding his arms and looking away. "She's not my bitch anymore."

Putting her hands on her hips in true Bulma fashion and looked down at Lance, who was holding his bleeding nose. "_We_ aren't the whores. Maybe you should look a little closer at yourselves." Bulma turned back around and grabbed her bags from Chi-Chi.

"Bulma, your a bitch and you know it!" Lance got to his feet and looked at Chi-Chi and Launch. "If your smart, you'll get away from these two."

It was 18's turn to blow up. She was about to punch him when... "There you girls are. We've been...looking...for you?" It was Krillin and the guys, all whom had puzzled looks on their faces except Vegeta. "What's going on here?"

Lance looked at Krillin "Well Baldy these girls don't know how to leave us alone."

"Is that why the woman gave you a bloody nose Dickweed." Vegeta finally spoke up and walked up to where Bulma was standing.

"This has nothing to do with you Ouji!"

"Shut the fuck up will ya!" Vegeta yelled. "Leave the girls alone and go." Turning to the girls. "Let's go I'm starving."

"This isn't over Ouji! Same to you Bulma!"

"Fuck off. Lance." Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta.

After Lance, Yamacha and the others walked off. "Well that was interesting." 18 said then started laughing. "First you get Yamacha now Lance. Bulma you should take on the whole team."

"I feel like I could." Turning to the boys. Tien and Goku were frozen and Krillin was blushing.

"So woman, care to tell us why you were fighting with those fucking losers outside of Victoria's Secret?" Vegeta was interested in hearing an answer.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and Launch, who were beat red. "Well. After we left Dillard's 18 and I wanted to come here. And Chi-Chi and Launch were holding our bags for us." Turning to Chi-Chi. "Thanks." Bulma grabbed not only her bag but Chi-Chi's too. Turning back to Vegeta. "So hungry? Where should we go?"

Food snapped Goku right back. "Red Lobster!"

"Ok sounds great." Bulma smiled.

"Ummm. We can't. I'm allergic to shell fish I can't even be in the same room as it." Launch spoke up softly.

Bulma thought about it. "How about Cracker Barrel?"

"YEAH! FOOD!" Goku yelled jumping up and down. "Let's go!" Goku run off towards the parking lot.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "We'll meet you there." Vegeta, Krillin and Tien followed Goku.

* * *

The girls got to Chi-Chi GMC Jimmy and were putting stuff in the back end. "Bulma...thanks for doing that." Chi-Chi said getting into the driver's seat.

"No problem. I didn't want to see you guys get embarrassed." Bulma said buckling her seat belt in the back seat next to 18.

"Yeah. We've known all four of them for so long...Thanks again." Launch said as Chi-Chi started to pull away.

"We should go to a movie after dinner with the guys." 18 spoke up.

"Yeah!" Bulma cheered. "What should we see?"

"Let's ask the guys at dinner." Chi-Chi said as the pulled into the Cracker Barrel parking lot. "Looks like they already went inside. Knowing my Goku, he probably couldn't wait." Shaking her head.

The walked inside to see the guys got a table. Krillin and Tien were sitting next to each other with two empty seats next to them and Vegeta and Goku were sitting across from them. Bulma took a sit next to Vegeta, Chi-Chi next to Goku, 18 next to Krillin and Launch next to Tien. "Have you guys ordered yet?" Chi-Chi said picking up a menu.

"No, just drinks. I got you a diet pepsi Chi-Chi."

Smiling and leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Goku."

With his goofy grin. "Your welcome."

"Will you two stop!" Vegeta said not looking up from his menu.

"Be nice Vegeta! It's not mine or Goku's fault you can't have happiness like this."

"Shut up."

After the placing their orders Chi-Chi spoke up again. "What happened to working on Krillin's car all day?"

"Well Chrome Dome forgot to tell us the part he needs won't be in till sometime next week."

"Hey. I didn't know. It said fast shipping. I thought it would be here by now." Krillin looked down at his lap.

"SO!" 18 wanted to change the subject. "We should go to a movie after this."

"What did you have in mind?" Tien spoke up.

"I don't know some pick."

"OH! Alvin and the Chipmunks 2!" Everyone looked blankly at Goku. "Or not."

"How about Sherlock Holmes?" Bulma squealed out and then punched Vegeta in the arm.

"Alright. Anything that has Robert Downing Jr. in it is great." 18 said. Everyone else agreed to go to it. Dinner was quiet, except a few small talk and the occasional squeal from Bulma, which confused everyone except 18 and Vegeta. After dinner they headed to the movies and watched Sherlock Holmes. After the movies the girls and the guys went their own ways.

* * *

Vegeta's truck pulled into Goku's brother's driveway and the boys unloaded. "Let guys night of drinking and bloody movies begin!" Krillin cheered as he ran inside.

"I thought you guys were going to be here over two hours ago." Radditz came in from the kitchen.

"Sorry bro. We went to the movies with the girls."

"Whatever." Radditz sat down on the couch and opened at beer. Vegeta and Krillin soon followed. Tien never drank and Goku called Chi-Chi to see if it was ok.

* * *

"Yes, Goku. I don't mind. As long as you don't drive....love you too night." Chi-Chi hung up her phone as she pulled into Bulma's driveway.  
"You two should stay the night. 18 and I could teach you how to do your hair and do different things with make up."

"Oh, we don't want to bother you." Launch said.

"No it's ok! The guys are having a night. So we should do the same." 18 said as she grabbed her bags.

"Ok. Let me call my dad." Chi-Chi pulled her phone back out.

"I need to call my mom." Launch said.

After the girls got settled, Mrs. Briefs brought up snacks for the girls. "It's so nice to see more girls here." She sat down next to Chi-Chi on Bulma's bed. "Chi-Chi have you ever thought about bangs?"

Looking at her hair. "No why?"

"You would look great with some. Want me to cut your hair?"

"I think I should go to a hairdresser to get it done."

"Don't be silly. Mrs. B cuts Bulma and my hair all the time. It saves money." 18 said looking through movies.

"Ok. If you think I will look good with them."

The next day the girls spent time sitting around Bulma's pool and hanging out.

* * *

Monday morning Goku was pacing back and forth in front of his truck and Vegeta's truck. "Kakarrot stop!"

"I'm worried Vegeta. This is the first time I haven't picked up Chi-Chi and it worries me." biting his nails.

"They'll be fine." Just then Bulma's car pulled up and her and 18 stepped out. Bulma had her hair straight down and was wearing a green tube top with a camouflage skirt and heeled boots. 18's hair was being held up with a pencil and she had on a tight white blouse with a white tank under and had on a black skirt with black heels.

"Morning boys." Bulma said walking around to the front of her car and leaning against Vegeta's truck next to him.

"Bulma where is our girlfriends?" Goku said as him and Tien moved over to Bulma and 18, who had her arm around Krillin.

Bulma smiled. "Girls come out."

The two back doors to Bulma's GT opened. The side behind the front passenger reveled a tan leg with white heels. Launch stepped all the way out and Tien's heart stopped. She was wearing a lime green lace up top and a white skirt. Her hair was down and waved over her shoulders. She was adjusting herself and looked up and smiled. She walked over to Tien and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi. Tien."

"Hi." Was all he could get out.

Next Chi-Chi came out from behind the drivers side. She was wearing the first outfit Bulma had her try on and her hair up in a messy bun. "Chi-Chi you have bangs!" Goku noticed.

"Yep you like?" Chi-Chi walked up to him and put her arms around him.

Bulma leaned over to 18. "We give her a make over and the bangs is all he notices."

"Should have put her in something that had to do with food." Vegeta added in.

Bulma and 18 nodded in agreement. After the first bell, all of them headed inside for class.

* * *

It was fourth period and Bulma was working on her art project, when she heard the doors open and her teacher speak up. "Well I'm glad you finally decided to join the class today Ms. Connor." Bulma shot her head up and looked towards the door. There stood Maren Connor.

"Oh shit." She whispered to herself.

"Yeah, well. My grandma passed away so I was back east all last week." Maren said flipping her hair.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss. Now please take a sit and start working on a project."

"Sure thing." Maren walked off and walked right up to Bulma. "Well this is a first. Bulma Briefs at a public high school. Who would have thought."

Bulma didn't even look up. "You should have known from Yamacha and Lance telling you."

Leaning over on Bulma's table. "Yeah, well I've had a bad last few weeks. Haven't spoken to them." She came around and sat down next to Bulma.

"That's bullshit. You and I both know, _both_ of your grandmas live here and are healthy."

"Well a little lie won't hurt." Flipping her hair again.

"Yeah till parent teacher conferences and he talks to your dad."

"That's the nice thing. Daddy is too busy to come to those." Leaning over Bulma. "What are you working on?"

"It's none of you dam business. Now leave me alone."

The bell rang and Bulma literally ran out of the room and ran right into Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta was helping her up when Maren came out. "There's my Veggie!" She came up and tried to give Vegeta a hug and kiss on the cheek but he stopped her.

"Leave me alone bimbo!" Vegeta helped Bulma get her things in her bag and they walked to the cafeteria together. "Man, I hate that girl."

"That makes two of us."

"I'm a friendly guy and I don't like her." Goku said walking with them.

* * *

At lunch 18 and Krillin were standing in line when 18 saw Maren come walking in. "What the fuck!"

Krillin looked up at his girlfriend, "What?"

"I didn't see her last week and now she's here."

"WHO?"

18 turned Krillin's head in Maren's direction and pointed. Maren was making her way to the table that Chi-Chi, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at. "Oh Maren? Yeah she goes to school here." Looking back us at 18, "How do you know her?"

18 shook her head and grabbed a hamburger. "Her, Bulma and I use to be really good friends. I mean really good. She did everything with Bulma and me. Till..."

"Till what?" Also grabbing a burger.

"Till she slept with Lance." Grabbing a bag of chips. "Lance and I had been dating for almost two years and I found out he slept with her. I dumped him. That was last fall. She got kicked out of West Haven for sleeping with a teacher. But the teacher and Lance weren't the only ones she was sleeping with."

"Let me guess Yamacha?"

"Yeah. That's what got Bulma and I here." They paid and walked over to the table followed by Launch and Tien. Sitting next to Bulma. "I can't believe she's here. I thought she got kicked out."

"Yeah. I know." Bulma was stirring her chicken noodle soup. "I have art with her." Bulma felt something on her lap and she looked down to see Vegeta's hand patting her leg. She looked up into his eyes and she knew he was trying to comfort her without anyone nothing. She smiled and winked at him.

* * *

When Wellness rolled around Bulma and 18 were getting in a better mood, even though Maren had literature with her, Launch, and Tien. They walked into wellness and took their sits in front of the boys. Vegeta leaned forward and whispered into Bulma's ear. "You seem to be in a better mood."

Bulma turned around and winked at him. "Just cause I get to bug you for the next to hours sweetie." She turned back around to see Maren come walking in, stopped, looked around and saw Bulma and the others and smiled. She came over and took the empty seat next to Vegeta.

* * *

A.N. Maren's schedule: Math, History, Biology, Art, Lunch, Literature, Wellness and PE

* * *

"Hello everyone."

No one said anything to her. Throughout the class Bulma and 18 started to get mad again. Walking out of the class room to the locker room. "I'm going to pound her face if she says anything to me."

"I agree."

Bulma and 18 quickly changed, got to the gym and ran their warm up laps. When they were done they waited for the others. After everyone got their laps in the teacher told them to take a seat. "Ok, everyone. We are starting something new this year. I can't just be letting you do what you want anymore. The school board isn't happy with that. So every three weeks we will be doing structured activities." The class groaned. "First we are going to be doing a dancing unit." The class groaned again, except Bulma, 18, and Maren. "You will be learning to do the salsa, fox trot, waltz, square dancing and...hip hop." Clapping her hands. "Now does anyone know how to dance?"

"Blondie and the woman know how." Vegeta spoke up. Bulma and 18 turned to look at him with a glare, he was wearing a large smirk.

"Bulma. 18. You two know how to dance?"

"Yes, ma'am we were in dance classes when we were little." 18 stated.

"I was in classes too." Maren spoke up.

"Alright! Now let's get into partners. Guys and Girls." Everyone stated to get up. "Hold it! I'll be picking your partners." Everyone groaned again as they stood up. "Ms. Connor, you and Mr. Namek (A.N. Piccolo ^_^ Also on the football team.) will be partners." Looking at Vegeta. "Mr. Ouji since you were so kind to point out that Bulma and 18 can dance you will be partnered with Ms. Briefs." Bulma bite her lip and shook her head and walked over to stand with Vegeta.

_'As long as he isn't with Maren.'_

"Ms. Gero go stand with Mr. Roshi." 18 walked over to Krillin and winked at him.

While the teacher was naming off the other pairs...

"Vegeta just follow my lead ok?"

"Woman don't tell me what to do." Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma stepped in front of him. "Since I'm the one here with the dance experience I suggest you listen to me."

Getting down in her face. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm full of surprises."

They got into their first positions for the salsa and started off slow. Bulma was surprised because Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing. "I told you I'm full of surprises."

* * *

After class Bulma and 18 went and changed. When they came out they saw Vegeta and Krillin waiting for them. "What's with the show of this chivalrous act?" Bulma asked walking up to Vegeta.

"Felt like it. Now let's go." They walked out and got into their vehicles and went on their ways.


	7. Homecoming Week

(A.N. Sorry speeding up.)

A month went by. Bulma and 18 were doing everything they could to control themselves around Maren. Chi-Chi and Launch were getting use to the new way of dressing and Goku was leading the boys to be undefeated and now it's the Friday before homecoming...

"Morning students!" the principles voice came over the intercom in all first period classes. "As you all know next week is Homecoming. I am pleased to announce the themes for next week...Starting Monday we will have Retro day, were you can dress up according to your favorite decade and this one counts. Tuesday will be cartoon day, were you dress up at your favorite cartoon characters. Wednesday will be Toga day and all football players must wear a shirt or white tank with it. Mr. Ouji." The whole class looked at Vegeta and he just grinned and winked at Bulma. "Thursday, will be movie day. Were you dress up as your favorite movie character. Keep it inappropriate. And Friday of coarse will be our spirit day of blue and black for the game and the homecoming dance to follow. It will be semi-formal. That's it. Have a great weekend."

* * *

At lunch everyone was talking about what they would be the next week. They all agreed to go as couples for each theme. Since Bulma and Vegeta weren't dating they still agreed to dress as a couple. The girls decided to have a girls weekend at Bulma's house and work on the outfits.

* * *

Monday rolled around and the girls were the first in the group to arrive. Chi-Chi stepped out of 18's yellow Yukon fixing her ponytail. Launch got out and checked her dark make up. Bulma got out of the passenger side pulling her short dress down a little and 18 put on her hat when she got out. "We look hot!" Bulma said looking at the girls.

"Yeah, even if we are dressed in old fashion styles." 18 said grabbing her bag.

The girls looked when the heard a loud truck coming into the parking lot blaring ACDC Back in Black. Followed by another quieter truck. "The boys are here." Chi-Chi cheered as they pulled into their spots. Vegeta and Krillin hopped out of Vegeta's loud black Dodge mega cab. Krillin was putting on his jacket as Vegeta put on his hat. In the other truck, Ford F-350, Goku got out and buttoned his sweater vest and Tien looked embarrassed by his pants.

"Well don't you boys look sharp." Launch stepped over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

"We know." Vegeta said leaning against the truck.

"How would have thought we could pull this off!" Chi-Chi cheered as she gave Goku a hug. "We should be the best looking kids in the school."

"Especially since we made them. Everyone else either didn't dress up or borrowed their parents' or grandparents' cloths." Bulma said standing next to Vegeta. "Except you. Where did you get the uniform?"

"It was my grandfather's." Vegeta took a good look a Bulma. "You know World War 2 nurses had a lot more cloths on then you do right?"

"Oh Vegeta, I thought you like the way I dressed." Pouting and leaning against him. "You got to admit I look hot."

Vegeta just shot up an eyebrow and grinned.

"Yeah, who would have thought, a flapper and a gangster from the 20's..." 18 said and pointed at her and Krillin.

"A World War 2 nurse and soldier..."Bulma smiled as she leaned more against Vegeta, who was looking down the front of her dress.

"A 50's school girl and boy..." Chi-Chi said twirling in her poodle dress.

"And the crazy styling of 80's Madonna and parachute pants." Launch blushed as she indicated Tien's pants.

They made their way in to school and Bulma had been right. Everyone just stared as they walked their separate ways to their classes. Bulma was reaching for the door knob to the Physics room when Vegeta pulled her back and penned her against the wall. "You, me. Homecoming dance."

"Is that a demand or a question. Mr. Ouji?"

Vegeta leaned in and blushed his lips against hers. "Demand."

"Well ok. Only if I get to wear one of your jerseys Friday." She winked.

"Deal."

* * *

Tuesday it was the boys turn to wait for the girls. "They said they were having problems with their hair." Goku said fixing his pants.

Vegeta pulled on his collar and rolled his eyes. "Toga day. That's the only day besides spirit day I dress for. How did I get suckered into this?"

Krillin was fixing the bandages around his face. "Because you agreed to it for Bulma."

Vegeta blushed and looked away. "Shut up." Then the girls came pulling up in Chi-Chi Gimmy. Bulma was the first to get out and pulled down her leggings and looked and smiled at Vegeta.

"Lookin good hot stuff." She twirled around and made her way over to him. "Never knew you as one who could pull of Aoshi Shinomori."

"Yeah whatever. Misao's outfit isn't that tight."

"Are you going to complain about all my outfits?"

"Most likely." He grinned at her and she blushed.

18 had a hard time getting out and was hoping she wouldn't pop out. Krillin looked at her and blushed. "Man 18, you make a really hot Yumi!"

18 looked up from her chest and smiled at her boyfriend. "You make a good Shishio. I just wish I could see more of your handsome face." She walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, he's a real shit head with that toilet paper wrapped around him. Hey!" Vegeta rubbed the arm Bulma punched.

"Be nice."

"Aoshi doesn't have to be."

Chi-Chi and Launch got out the same time. Both were more covered then Bulma and 18, but it was stiff for them to walk. Goku smiled and walked over to Chi-Chi. "Hey Kaoru."

Chi-Chi looked up and smiled at Goku. "You can't be Kenshin with no scar." She looked at Bulma. "Have any red liner?"

"Nope."

Turning to 18, "I know you do."

"Here." 18 tossed Chi-Chi her red lip liner.

Launch was playing with her hair, "I'm not use to it being straightened."

She felt two arms come around her. "I'm not use to hair period, but I'm wearing a wig."

Launch looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tien. "But you make a good Sanosake."

Kissing her and whispering, "And you make a good Megumi."

* * *

Next day was Vegeta's favorite. Toga Day. Last year he got in trouble for not wearing a shirt and one of the older women teachers had a heart attack when he walked in. This year him and the rest of the football team and Tien all wore white tanks under their Togas. Bulma had on a short light blue toga with lace up white sandals. 18's matched Bulma's but was yellow. Chi-Chi's was floor length and white and Launch's was a pale green floor length. Bulma was walking with Vegeta to Physics. "You look like a Greek God."

"So I'm a god now?"

"Oh yeah. Baby Baby!" Bulma giggled.

* * *

Thursday was movie day and it had to be an inappropriate movie. 18 had picked up Krillin that morning so they could get ready. Chi-Chi and Launch rode with Goku and Tien and Vegeta picked up Bulma, who was running late.

"Woman! What's taking so long! The stupid theme you picked for us isn't that hard!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." She came running down the stairs. "You do know that Lara kills Teri Sheridan in the end right?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Thanks for ruining it for me!" he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you. Let's go."

They arrived at the school a few minutes before the bell. Bulma was telling Vegeta how hard Krillin, Chi-Chi and 18's outfits were. Chi-Chi was Padme, in the dress she wore when she first kissed Anakin and Goku of coarse was Anakin, after he lost his hand.

Launch was Sayuri, in the outfit she wore at her first sumo match and Tien was the Chairman. 18 and Krillin were the last to show up. Once again 18 was having a hard time with her outfit. When Krillin stepped out Vegeta started laughing uncontrollably. "Chrome Dome! What the hell!"

Fixing his ears. "Shut up Vegeta. At least my woman doesn't kill me!"

"What ever! You look retarded!" Bulma shook her head.

"I think you look great Krillin."

Putting his buck teeth in "Thanks Bulma."

"Yeah, you two are the prefect ones to do Jessica and Roger Rabbit." Launch clapped.

"Speak for yourself. I have to go through another day trying to hold all this in." 18 pointed to her chest.

Laughing they all walked inside.

* * *

After wellness Bulma and 18 walked out of the locker room to see the boys waiting and walked out with them to the vehicles. Vegeta got to the truck and grabbed his away jersey out of the back seat and tossed it to Bulma. "Don't get anything on it."

"Thanks, I won't."

"Good. Chrome Dome let's go and pick up your part."

"Ok Vegeta." Krillin turned and gave 18 and kiss and got into the truck.

Bulma and 18 pulled out of the parking lot followed a few cars behind was Vegeta and Krillin.

"Bulma what's your deal? You've been quiet all day."

"I haven't started my period yet."

Slamming on the brakes. "What!"

"18, will you just go!" Bulma looked behind them to the honking cars. "I'm four days late."

"Well." 18 sped up and zoomed into a gas station. "Go and get a test and the bathroom key and we'll check ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Vegeta and Krillin were several cars behind and were trying to figure out what the girls were doing. They pulled out a little more and saw Bulma run out and 18 follow her into the bath room. By the time they got to the light it had turned red. Right before it turned 18 and Bulma came out jumping up and down and hugging. Vegeta and Krillin exchanged a confused look and watched them.

* * *

Bulma looked over 18's shoulder to see Vegeta and Krillin watching. She waved to them as they drove off. "Thank god!" Bulma got into the car and 18 drove off.

"That was close." 18 said getting out to the street.

"No more drinking when I'm around Vegeta. Just when its girl time at my house or your house."

"Another rule?"

"Yep."

"That should be hard at Goku's homecoming party tomorrow night."

"I'll just have to try." Looking out the window.

Turning the corner, "But keeping you away from alcohol is almost like dieing."

"I know." putting a cd in.

* * *

Thank you duoai, for noticing my error. Here is the updater version. ^_^


	8. Homecoming Game

The next day went great. Classes were cut short for the prep rally. After the rally came to an end everyone waited around to here how were the winners of homecoming royalty. "Students thank you so much for being on your best behavior this week. I am glad to announce the homecoming royalty for this year." The principle opened the folder. "Freshman Prince and Princess are Budd Sheridan and Madison Price." Everyone clapped and a few people, their friends cheered. "Next we have the Sophomore Prince and Princess. Whom are...Gunner Thompson and Dorothy Reynolds." Again everyone cheered and clapped. "Coming to our Junior Class Prince and Princess...Mike Westen and Brooke Clark." Everyone cheered and clapped.

Chi-Chi leaned over to Bulma. "This is really funny. Almost all of these winners were either once dating or are currently dating."

Bulma just rounded her eyes. "Go figure."

The principle waited until everyone was calmed down. "And this years Homecoming King and Queen are....Goku Son and Launch Green!" The gym doors were almost blown out for as loud as everyone was cheering and clapping.

"Way to ago Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Congratulations Launch!" Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi yelled. The student body was dismissed, the boys and the rest of the football team headed up to the field for a quick practice before the game and ate dinner together in the cafeteria. Bulma and the girls headed to her house to pick up their dresses to change into after the game.

* * *

Bulma was hanging her dress up in 18's Yukon and talking to Chi-Chi. "So who are the boys playing tonight?"

"Hmmm...let's see I believe its the Ginger Town Warriors."

"What!"

18 came walking up with Launch and their dresses, plus the bag that had makeup and stuff in it. "That sucks."

Launch and Chi-Chi exchanged confused looks. "Why does it suck?"

"Well Chi, my cousin is the quarterback of that team." Bulma said grabbing the bag from 18 and placing it in the back end.

"Wow! Really? That's so funny. Goku's cousin is the star kicker of the team." Chi-Chi got into the back seat. "This should be an interesting game then."

The girls took off for the game.

* * *

Half time rolled around and the Bulls were leading by 7. Bulma saw her cousin on the side line. "Hey girls. I'll be right back." They shook their heads and watched her walk away. "Hey cuz."

Broly lifted his head to see Bulma come walking up to him. He stood up and gave her a hug. "Well. Well. Cousin heard I was playing here tonight and decided to come and watch."

"Not really. I didn't know you were going to be here till right before the game. I go to school here now."

"What!" Broly stepped back. "What happened to West Haven?"

"Oh, 18 and I got kicked out for fighting."

Pinching his nose. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

Bulma smiled sweetly and looked around to see Vegeta on the other side watching her. Broly notice him. "Hey cuz, be careful around him ok."

"Why?"

"I've just heard back things."

"Don't worry about me Broly. I'm a big girl." Bulma winked and started to walk off. "Good luck in the second half." Before she reached the girls she felt someone grab her.

"Talking to the enemy?"

"Relax Vegeta. He's my cousin." She winked at him. He released her. She smiled. "Ok. Well win the game." She started to walk off. "Because me and the dress I have aren't going to a dance or a party with a loser." Take made Vegeta boil.

Which help them win the game. When it came down to the wire, there was no way the Warriors could win so the girls took off to get ready in the girl's locker room. After they were done they took their other cloths and the bag to 18's car and went and waited outside the boys locker room for them to come out. When the team came out, the girls heard some cat calls and rolled their eyes.

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin came walking out laughing about how lame the other team played, they turned to see what the other guys were looking at and saw the girls. Chi-Chi was in a Chinese style dark blue and black dress that came down to her knees and was wearing black slipper shoes, her hair was in a nice bun with ends coming down in ringlets and her bangs straight. Next was Bulma, she was wearing a strapless short dress that was black with dark blue dots, she was wearing black lace up heels and her hair was down but had some up and was straightened with her bangs to the side. 18 was wearing a tight strapless and short black dress with dark blue strips and had on heels like Bulma's, her hair was up in a messy bun. Launch's dress was similar to Bulma's but dark blue with black dots and a little longer, her shoes were like Chi-Chi's and her hair was down and waved over her shoulders.

Tien soon caught up to the rest and saw all the other guys running off to find their dates. Tien looked past them and saw Vegeta, Krillin and even Goku shooting everyone with evil looks, while the girls giggled.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and pulled on his collar. "Well don't you look great handsome." She looked at the other boys. They all were pretty much wearing the same thing. Vegeta was in black jeans, and a dark blue dress shirt untucked and not all the way buttoned up. Krillin was in a black dress shirt and blue jeans, same with Goku and Tien.

"Yeah, except the idiots copied me." Shaking his head and ignoring glares from everyone except Bulma. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the gym.

* * *

After about an hour, Bulma and Vegeta were dancing to a slow dance when Piccolo's twin brother Nail came up to them. "Hey Goku's heading to his bro's place for the party, you two in?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled. Vegeta looked back at Nail. "See ya there." He pulled Bulma out the door and to his truck. "Vegeta wait! Krillin."

"He can ride with Blondie." They got in the truck and took off.

After a while Bulma spoke up, "Vegeta this isn't the way." Vegeta didn't say anything. They finally came to a stop and Vegeta got out and went and leaned against the front of the truck. Bulma got out and looked around. He drove them to a cliff that had thick railing around it. She went and sat on the railing across from Vegeta.

He was watching her lean her head back and letting the wind blow through her hair. She looked up to see Vegeta standing in front of her. She opened her legs for him to stand between. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, full of passion. Bulma opened her mouth and gave more into the kiss. After getting a moan out of her he moved to her neck. He was lightly nipping her neck along with kissing. He started to work his hands up her dress. "Vegeta stop!" Bulma pushed him away.

"I can't do this." She looked away.

"Can't or won't!"

Bulma looked up at him. "I can't...not right now." Jumping down and walking to him. "Believe me. I want you really...really...really bad, but I'm not ready for that." She put her hand on his cheek and turned him to look at her. "If we are going to have a relationship. I don't want it based on sex...ok?"

He shook his head and they headed to the party.

* * *

They arrived to the party and Bulma told the girls that her and Vegeta were now a couple. Around 1 am Bulma still hadn't had a drop to drink and either had 18. They were both taking care of the boys. 18 decided to take Krillin home after he finished his horrible karaoke song. Bulma was sitting on the couch with a very, very drunk Vegeta. "Come on. Let's get you home. Give me your keys." Bulma reached in Vegeta's pocket to get his keys.

"Woman. I thought you didn't want that type of relationship yet?" Leaning into her.

"I know that you idiot! I'm grabbing your keys." She pulled them out and stood up and grabbed Vegeta and started moving for the door.

Leaning into her ear. "You can grab more than that if you want."

"Vegeta shut up." They reached his truck and she managed to hoist him into the passenger side and she got into the driver's side.

"Woman, I have never let anyone drive my truck. And I'm not starting now." Vegeta tried to push her out of the way.

"Shut up Vegeta! I'm taking you home."

* * *

The rest of the drive Vegeta kept making remarks to Bulma, some made her blush but she did her best to ignore them. They reached his house and she got him inside and up to his room. She managed to get him into his boxers and a white shirt. Bulma grabbed a shirt and changed into it. She got into bed with him and he rolled over and laid against her stomach. She looked down and smiled he was asleep. She ran her figures through his hair till she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Vegeta woke up to the smile of cherry blossoms. He opened his eyes to see he was laying on someone and then felt that someone playing with his hair. He looked up. "Morning Vegeta. How did you sleep?"

He smirked at Bulma. "Good for once."


	9. Mr Tough Guy

Bulma smiled down at him as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember anything that happened after we got to Radditz's house?" Moving over to him.

He took in what she had on and shook his head no. "Why don't you tell me."

Bulma explained everything that happened and he just took it in like it was no big deal. He laid back down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. "Vegeta...ummm I don't have any cloths to change into before I go home." She stood up.

He looked up at her. "So wear your dress home."

"Yeah, right. The walk of shame. My mom would kill me. She believes I'm with 18 and I always come home in different cloths."

Sitting back up. "Go get some cloths out of my sister's room. Your smaller than she is but it will do."

"Your sister? Won't she get mad?"

"Most likely not, she's away for college and has too many cloths to know what to do with anyways." Standing up. Vegeta took her hand and lead her to the door.

"Isn't your dad home?"

Vegeta looked at her and opened the door. "DAD! TARBLE!" No answer. "Looks like we are here alone." He pulled her out to the hallway and down to his sister's room. After she found some cloths she came back to his room where he was still in boxers and a shirt watching tv.

"Vegeta. I'm going to need a ride home."

"Why you live right down the street walk."

Walking over to him in a seductive way. "I'll make it worth your while." Sitting on his lap.

"Really?" He got a glint in his eyes that Bulma knew too well.

"Not that! I'll make you breakfast!" She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me for having a dick." He looked up at her. "Ok. Make me breakfast. The kitchen is down the stairs at the end of the hallway."

"Ok!" Bulma smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out.

* * *

While Bulma was busy away in the kitchen, Vegeta was up in the shower. _'Why do I feel this way? No girl has ever made me...'_ He clenched his fists in his soapy hair and shook his head. _'Things are going to be different this time...I really like her.'_

* * *

Bulma was humming away making eggs, checking the toast and making pancakes she didn't notice two people standing shocked behind her. "Excuse me miss!"

Bulma jumped and turned around. "Ummm. Hello Mr. Ouji." She bowed her head. "I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm friends with your son."

Hiking up an eyebrow. "I'd say more."

"Well sir. I'm your son's girlfriend, but nothing is happening. I promise." She turned beat red. _'Did I just say that.'_ "Vegeta got drunk last night and I didn't want him to drive so I brought him home and watched over him in the night to make sure he didn't get sick." She weakly smiled.

"I see." Mr. Ouji ran his hand over his bread and left. The younger boy just starred at Bulma.

"Well it's not like this is the first time Vegeta brought a whore home." The younger boy turned and left. Bulma sat there in shock. She ran up to Vegeta's room grabbed her phone and dress and called 18 to come get her while Vegeta was still in the shower.

* * *

After his relaxing shower, Vegeta got dressed and headed down for breakfast, which Bulma did finish. He saw the huge layout she had and saw his brother helping himself. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Tarble looked up. "Well since your latest whore left I decided to help myself."

Vegeta got up in his brother's face and pulled him up by the collar. Cringing. "Why did she leave."

"I don't know."

"What the hell did you say to her!"

* * *

"Bulma I'm telling you the truth. You are the first girl ever to be at Vegeta's house, much less ride in his truck." Krillin was reassuring Bulma as she paced 18's room.

"B, relax will yeah." 18 said coming in with some drinks.

Bulma fell on the bed. "Yeah, but his brother said it so relaxed."

Krillin shook his head. "That's Tarble for ya. He's a real jerk. Mainly cause their dad favors Vegeta over him. He's just a stupid freshmen."

"Thanks Krillin."

* * *

That night Vegeta came over to the Briefs house. After ringing the doorbell twice he was about to give up, when Mrs. Briefs answered. "Hello. May I help you?"

"I'm here to see the wo...I mean Bulma."

"Oh! You must be her new boyfriend! Come on in." Vegeta followed her in and down a hallway. "She's in the pool room. Don't mind her if she doesn't hear you. She has the stereo system turned way up while she swims." Mrs. Briefs opened the door and Vegeta could her Pink's Funhouse playing. "Good luck. She seems to be in a bad mood." Vegeta walked in and Mrs. Briefs left.

He found a chair and watched her swim laps back and forth at the end of the song she stopped and finally saw him. "Hi." She smiled sweetly at him. He just sat there. "Sorry about running out...again. Your brother kinda freaked me. It set me back to Yamacha and all the shit he pulled on me." She climbed out of the water and made her way over to him. "Can you forgive me?"

Vegeta got an eye full of her swim suit. A blue string bikini. "In that outfit definitely." She giggled. "Don't worry about my brother I set him straight."

Raising an eyebrow. "What did you do to him?"

Standing up and leaning into her. "Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Your mean." She said while playfully pushing him. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Then her parents walked by. They were both so dressed up.

Her mom poked her head in. "Bulma we are leaving now."

"Ok. Mom see you in the morning."

"Bye."

After they left Bulma and Vegeta headed to her room. "Where are they going."

"Some benefit dinner. They will be pouring themselves in around dawn." She grabbed some cloths and headed to the bathroom. "Pick out a movie."

Vegeta took a look at her movies. "Woman. I'm impressed. No girly ones."

The bath room door opened. "I really don't like girly movies." She was wearing a white tank and black pajama pants and her hair in a towel. She sat down on the bed while Vegeta put a movie in. After getting into the movie Bulma got up and took the towel off her head and brushed her hair. She came back and sat down in between Vegeta's legs. A while longer into the movie she started playing his his sleeve of his shirt and then turned and started kissing him. Vegeta smirked and gave into her kisses. _'Nothing wrong with making out.'_ He moved Bulma to straddled his waist and started pulling her straps down on her shirt as she removed his shirt. As it started to get more heated there was a tap on the window.

Bulma looked up and heard it again. "I'm going to kill whoever that is." She got up and moved to her window that opened to her balcony. She opened it. "Yamacha, what the hell do you want!"

"I wanted to talk to you babe." Starching the back of his head.

"I'm not your babe anymore. I haven't been for a while now." Bulma crossed her arms. "What's changed?" He didn't saw anything. "Is it because you can't have me now?" Moving to the side so Yamacha could see Vegeta laying shirtless on her bed. "I've moved on and am happy, so bye bye now."

"Bulma wait!"

Glaring. "Yamacha, don't make me call the police."

"Why would you do that? You know it wouldn't help. After all my dad is chief of police."

"Like I care. Now leave." She shut the window and made her way back to Vegeta. She laid down next to him and laid on his chest and soon fell asleep. Vegeta looked down at her and got up to leave. "Please stay Vegeta."

"Why?"

"I promise I won't leave in the morning."

"Well, duh, it's your house. Besides your parents will know."

"No they won't. They will be pouring in around dawn they won't notice." She sat up and patted her bed. "Please."

Vegeta shook his head and started to take off his shirt and pants, leaving him shirtless and in his boxers. "Fine." He got into bed with her.

She giggled. "Don't worry. Your tough guy side is safe." Laying down on him again. "I won't tell anyone."

Closing his eyes. "Good.


	10. Voting

Monday morning rolled around and 18 and Bulma were running late. They both slept in and now were rushing to make it to school. Bulma made it to her Physics class right before the final bell rang and took her seat, which use to be Vegeta's seat. "Your late."

"Not according to the bell." Bulma smiled and pulled out her books.

"Whatever." The rest of the day Bulma and 18 both felt rushed, until P.E.

They just got done running their laps and the teacher called them in. "Ok class, for the next couple of weeks we will be doing swimming, but since none of you have swim gear today, go ahead and have a free class time. When you bring your swim suits remember that they have to be appropriate, no thong bikinis or speedos." The teacher turned to Vegeta and the other football players in the class. "You, gentlemen, are ordered to out gear up and head up to the field for practice. Coaches orders."

When the boys left, Bulma and 18 grabbed a couple of basketballs and were shooting hoops, when Maren came up.

"Bulma, 18. Why can't we be friends again?" Grabbing herself a ball.

"Because you slept with both of our ex-boyfriends you whore." 18 said shooting and making a basket.

"Well, they knew what they were getting into." dribbling the ball.

"Maren, you went behind our backs! You were one of our closets friends and you betrayed us. So no, we can't be friends again." Bulma said shooting and making a basket.

"You two brought on yourselves." Maren said shooting and missing.

Bulma and 18 stopped and glared at her, "What did you say!"

"Come on Bulma. We all know you weren't putting out for Yammie-chan. And you 18 you were too demanding for poor Lance."

"Fuck off Maren." They both said as they went back to their little game.

Getting ready to walk away. "Too bad your new boyfriends are just like your ex's. They can't keep their eyes off of me."

Bulma formed a fist and started walking towards her, when 18 stopped her. "Not yet. She'll get what's coming to her, but not in school." Bulma shook her head in agreement, even if she didn't want to agree with it at the moment.

* * *

Bulma and 18 waited for the boys after class but they never came. They were starting to wonder when Goku came out with Nail in their gear. "Oh, hey girls."

"Hi Goku." They both said.

"We are heading up to practice."

"Is that where Vegeta and Krillin are?"

"I think so Bulma. You know those two though. Well got to go. See ya!"

"Bye." They both turned and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Vegeta drug himself into class extremely tired. "What's wrong with you?" Bulma looked at him as he took his seat.

"Coach doesn't want us to get cocky about us winning so much."

"So he wants to wear you guys out?"

"Kinda."

The class went silent as the announcements came on. "Good morning students. I only have a few brief announcements. First of all, all second period teachers, please dismiss the absents of your seniors. After fist seniors are to report to the cafeteria for measurements for cap and gown and voting on the senior student body." The seniors in advance Physics groaned. "Yes, we have to do them early so they can get all of them processed in time for graduation. My second announcement is about the Halloween safe night. We are in much need of volunteers for that night. If you care to help please contact myself or Chi-Chi King. Thank you and have a nice day."  
"Go figure Chi-Chi." After class Bulma and Vegeta met up with an equally tired Goku and headed down to the cafeteria, where they met up with the others and stood in line. After they got done getting measured they were handed a sheet to fill out and give back. It was the most...form for the senior class to fill out about their senior classmates for the year book. Of coarse Bulma was putting her friends in. The list said:

Most Talented (non-athletic):

Girl: _Chi-Chi King_

Guy: _Tien Shenhan_

Most Athletic:

Girl: _18 Gero_

Guy: _Goku Son_

Wild Child:

Girl: _Bulma Briefs_

Guy: _Vegeta Ouji_

Best Comedian:

Girl: _Chi-Chi King_

Guy: _Krillin Roshi_

Most Considerate:

Girl: _Launch Green_

Guy: _Goku Son_

Most Likely to Succeed:

Girl: _Bulma Briefs_

Guy: _Tien Shenhan_

Best Eyes:

Girl: _18 Gero_

Guy: _Vegeta Ouji_

Most Involved:

Girl: _Chi-Chi King_

Guy: _Krillin Roshi_

Best Smile:

Girl: _Launch Green_

Guy: _Vegeta Ouji_

She walked up and handed it to the teacher in charge of yearbook and headed to her next class with 18 and Goku.

* * *

Later in P.E. The principle came on with the announcement who was the winners of the most...survey. "Good afternoon everyone. I would like to thank all you seniors for being on your best behavior today and filling out the surveys. I have the winners, but before I state whom they are, if your name is called please make your way to the library for pictures. The winners are: Most Talented non-athletic is Megan Phillips and Tien Shenhan." Everyone in the gym could hear clapping in the Wellness room where both of them were. "Most Athletic is Becky Parker and Goku Son." Again clapping from the Wellness room. "Wild Children are Zangya Beau and Vegeta Ouji." Everyone in the gym clapped since both of them were in their. "Best comedian is Serenity Micheals and Krillin Roshi." Clapping in both the Wellness room and the gym. "Most Considerate is Launch Green and Nail Namek." Clapping in both rooms. "Most likely to succeed is Bulma Briefs and Landon Popo." Both were in the gym and everyone clapped.

_'Go figure. I knew I would get that.'_

"Best eyes goes to 18 Gero and Robert Cell." Clapping in both rooms. "Most involved goes to Chi-Chi King and Piccolo Namek." Clapping in the Wellness Room. "And last but not least is Best smile. Which goes to Maren Connor and Brody Buu." Clapping could be heard in the wellness room but very little clapping in the gym. "Thank you all. Now all whom were named please come to the library, if you are in gym please change."

* * *

They all met up and walked up to the library and got their pictures taken with the person that won with them. Vegeta and Zangya left with one of the photographers to get their picture taken in the back of a cop car. Bulma and Landon's picture had them with beckers, books and other science stuff. Tien and Megan went and grabbed their instruments and Megan got her drawing pad. Goku held a football and baseball while Becky held a basketball and volleyball. Krillin and Serenity were laughing at each other. Launch and Nail just smiled at the camera. 18 and Robert sat back to back and faced the camera. Chi-Chi had on her home ec. apron with a spoon in her hand. Piccolo stood there with holding a box filled with cans.


	11. Halloween

_**I do not own Dragonball Z, the characters or anything like that. I do own my copies of the seasons and the movies though. ^_^ I also do not own anything relating to Hugh Hefner or Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Enjoy. Please R & R. **_

* * *

The Monday before Halloween rolled around. Bulma had been quiet most of the day and it was starting to get to 18, who usually knew what was wrong, but today she was baffled. "Alright B! What's up your ass today." 18 asked slamming her tray down next to Bulma.

Bulma looked up and saw everyone starring at her. "Nothing." She said softly and looked down. Vegeta came walking up with his tray and set it on the other side of her.

"Blondie's right. What's up with you?" Sitting down.

Again Bulma looked up to see all her friends looking concerned at her. "Are you moving?" Tien asked.

Bulma shook her head no. "Is one of your grandparents in the hospital?" Launch spoke up.

Again a head shake no. "Well then what is it!" Chi-Chi had enough.

Bulma reached into her bag and pulled out and invitation. "Look for yourselves." She throw in the center of the table and Chi-Chi grabbed it and read it aloud.

"To all of my Bulma's darling friends! You are invited to the Capsule Corporation Halloween party! It will be full of games and treats! I ask all of you to dress up in your cute costumes. Hope you come! XOXO Bunny Briefs." Chi-Chi looked up at Bulma, "B, this isn't that bad."

Bulma said nothing. "I guess you've never been to a Capsule Corporation party." 18 said. "B's mom makes it so childish."

"Why don't you ask your mother if you can have your own party in another part of the house." Everyone turned their attention from Bulma to Vegeta how was eating and not looking at any of them.

"Vegeta, you're crazy. Bulma's mom wants us..."

"No, that's a great idea!" Bulma hopped up. "Launch can you redesign the invitations?"  
"Sure." Launch said looking around confused.

Bulma smiled. "Ok! I'll see you guys later, I'm going to go call my mom."

Everyone just nodded except Vegeta and 18. After Bulma was gone. "Have you guys thought about what your going to dress up as?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Chi, we just found out." Goku said with a mouth full of food.  
"Well I know what I'm going to be." Chi-Chi said proudly.

"Bulma and I already have costumes, we have to go to the party, unless she can change that." 18 said poking her spaghetti.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Ok. Let's start brain storming!"

* * *

After lunch, 18 was heading up to literature, when Vegeta caught up with her. "You didn't say much at lunch."

"So."

"Have you put any thought into what you're going to dress up as?"

"What's the woman dressing up as?"

"A saloon girl."

"Ok." Vegeta turned right and walked into his math class.

"Jerk." 18 rolled her eyes as she walked into her literature class.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Launch pulled out the new invitation she designed. Bulma looked it over. "Awesome job Launch!"

"You really like it?"

"It's great!" Bulma set it down in the middle of the table so everyone could see it.

"Cool a party, can bro and I come?"

Bulma looked up to see Nail smiling down at her. "Of coarse Nail! The whole football team is invited." She leaned against Vegeta. "I was going to have Veggie here hand them out to you."

"Woman get off of me." Pushing her over. "Get Kakarrot or Chrome Dome to do it."

* * *

Halloween night. Bulma convinced her mom into letting her and her friends have their own party. The girls came over Friday night to help set up and stayed over. "Well I think it looks awesome in here!" Bulma took one more look around her dad's old lab that they were using. They made it look like Dr. Frankenstein's lab.

"I agree. Now let's go get ready. Everyone will be here soon." 18 said pulling Bulma out the door.

The girls were almost done when Bulma's mom yelled up at them. "Girls! The boys are here."

"Ok, mom! Can you show them to the old lab. We will be there in a few."

"Ok."

The girls gave themselves the once over. Chi-Chi was a sexy pirate, Launch was Greek Goddess, 18 was a Playboy Bunny and Bulma was a Saloon girl. They made it down to the lab to see almost everyone there that they invited, except one...Vegeta. Bulma smiled at all her friends. Their boyfriends matched them. Goku a pirate, Tien a Greek God, and Krillin was wearing slippers and a robe (A.N. Take a wild guess. ^_^) She walked over to get some punch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "If you bent over just right I could see up your dress."

She blushed and smiled. "Hi Vegeta." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then looked at him and his cowboy outfit. "How did you know I was going to be a saloon girl?"

Smirking and pointing to 18, "Blondie told me."

"Oh, good 18." She turned back around and filled two cups. "Punch?"

Vegeta smelt it. "There's no alcohol in it."

"So. Can't you go to a party without getting trashed?"

Leaning into her and whispering in her ear. "No, cause when your there, I always like the results." He stood back and walked away to watch Goku drown himself driving for apples. Bulma smiled and went to visit with other people.

* * *

Halloween was a success, one crashes and no drunkenness. Time soon came for the all-state championship football game between the West Central Bulls and the West Haven Eagles. West Central was full of spirit that week. Everyone wore the school colors of black and blue and everyone was planning on going to the game. That Friday lunch was quiet, not because the girls were gone, but Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta all had to have a team meeting during lunch and Tien was stuck at home with the flu. "So Bulma, ready for the game tomorrow?" Chi-Chi asked before taking a bite of her salad.  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see Vegeta and the boys grind Yamacha and Lance into the ground!" She slammed her fist down in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down there girl!" 18 spoke up, "Remember, our boys are offense, we are going to have to rely on Nail, Piccolo, Shin Kai, Robert Cell and Brody Buu to cream Yamacha and Lance!" Joining in the excitement.

The girls were laughing when the whole cafeteria went quiet. They looked towards the doors and saw Maren come walking in wearing enemy colors of gold and brown. "Well, looks like we pinpointed the only person not for our team." Launch said going back to her salad.

"That girl really chaps my ass." 18 said opening her chips. The all laughed again, besides Bulma. They looked at her. "B, is everything ok? Does your food taste fine?"

"Oh my goodness you might be catching Tien's flu!" Launch nearly screamed.

"No." Laughing nervously. "I'm fine, just thinking."

18, Chi-Chi and Launch looked at one another and back to Bulma. "Like what?"

Bulma looked up at her best friend and her two new best friends. "Me and Vegeta."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, your thinking about breaking up with him?"

"NO! Hell no." Bulma smiled slyly.

"Bulma Rochel Briefs. I know that look. Don't!" Everyone looked at 18 who was glaring. "You two have only been dating for a short time. Don't you dare do it."

Launch and Chi-Chi looked at each other and back at 18, "Don't do what?"

18 pulled Bulma's head up to look her in the eyes. "Don't you dare do it...not yet."

* * *

That night, Bulma was waiting for Vegeta to come over and go over their Physics homework. When he finally came over he was really tired and just wanted to sleep. "Woman we have the rest of the weekend to work on it, can't I just sleep." Laying down on her bed.

"No. Now get up here and let's get it done. Knowing you, after you win tomorrow you'll want to party."

"You know it." After they finished their homework they laid on her bed and watched some t.v. Vegeta noticed that Bulma wasn't being herself, by cuddling up to him and falling asleep. In fact since he got there she seemed distant. "Woman's what the deal?"

"What?" Bulma looked up into Vegeta's dark eyes that she could only read. _'He's worried.'_ She smiled softly and leaned into him. "Nothing. Just hope you win tomorrow."

"Don't need to hope. I will."

She looked up at him and gave him and deep passionate kiss to reassure him nothing was wrong. "After the game I have something I really want to tell you ok?"

One of his eyebrow's shot up. "Tell me now." Laying back on her bed.

She blushed. "No, I want to wait till tomorrow after the game ok?"

"Fine woman, destroy my fun." He smirked.


	12. State Championship

_**I don't own Dragonball Z or the characters. I suck at understanding football, but here's a shot at it. And I don't own any songs that are in this chapter. Rockin the Beer Gut belongs to Trailer Choir. **_

* * *

The girls spent the majority of the day at the mall and ended up at Radditz's house. "So we will leave our cars here. Just in case we need to give rides home." Chi-Chi said getting into Radditz's truck.

"Knowing half the team, if we win we'll be giving lots of rides home." 18 said shutting the door.

"Too bad I don't have enough rooms for everyone to crash in." Radditz started up the truck.

* * *

The girls went and stood in the usual spots, while Radditz headed to stand by the boys. "Bulma honestly I really can't figure out why Vegeta." Chi-Chi said buttoning up Goku's jacket.

"Well it's something no one else sees."

"Obviously." 18 said.

"It's the little things he does, the way I can only read his eyes. That's all. I don't want a man that is always around like to others, no offense, I want to be myself and he lets me." She smiled burying her head into Vegeta's jacket and adjusting her camera around her neck.

"That's so sweet." Launch said clapping.

* * *

The game was in over time. Tied at 37-37, Vegeta made the last touchdown that brought them into overtime. The Eagles had the ball. "So Bulma, 18 you know all those guys?" Chi-Chi said taking a drink.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bulma said taking a picture.

"That's my brother, in number 17, and that's his name. And there is Pikkon Burton, Bojack Bass, Gokua Bitney, and Bido Burns." 18 said pointing to the players. "And besides that, Yamacha and Lance are the only ones we know."

"Oh." Chi-Chi said turning back to the game.

Yamacha and his guys were getting closer to their goal line, where the girls were standing. "Hey Bulma, the guys are in a huddle go talk to Piccolo real quick for me." 18 said with an evil grin.

Bulma looked confused at 18 and looked at Chi-Chi in Launch who were in their own little talk about Goku, "Why?"

"Just tell him to go after number 8, Pikkon. I've seen this play and Yamacha will definitely throw the ball to him. Tell him to do that and not look back and run with it. And just stay over there ok?" 18's grin grew.

"Ok." While Bulma ran off to tell Piccolo, 18 turned to Chi-Chi and Launch.

"Hey why don't you girls go get us some hot chocolate." Throwing them some money. "Please."

"Ok." They both said running off.

The boys broke and got into line at the 20 yard line. Yamacha got the ball and was looking for Pikkon. As he looked he saw him and pass him was a pair of boobs. He blanked out and throw the ball missing Pikkon completely and right into Piccolo's hands. The whole West Central side of the field was chanting "Go, Piccolo, Go!" Piccolo maneuvered around all that tried to stop him, they were caught off guard because that play never failed. Bulma, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta were standing up with the rest of the benched team yelling for Piccolo. Chi-Chi and Launch forgot about the hot chocolate and were jumping up and down cheering him on. TOUCHDOWN! The Bulls won State Championship. Yamacha who snapped out of it as soon as the ball got into Piccolo's hands looked for the offender with the nice rack but no one was standing there. Before the teachers would let the student body on the field they made sure the two teams shook hands. After that the student body flooded onto the field. 18 found Krillin and gave him a big kiss, Chi-Chi and Launch did the same thing for their boys. Vegeta was standing there with his arms crossed, happy and pissed off at the same time. He wanted to make the winning touchdown, oh well. Yamacha was making his way off the field when he saw Bulma walking towards him. He stood his head.

_'She better not tell me better luck next time.'_ He watched her and she started to smile and her walk turned into a run. Yamacha was waiting for her onslaught but she ran right pass him to Vegeta. Yamacha turned around and saw them share a deep passionate kiss, turned around and walked off. This was the first kiss they shared in public and Vegeta was hoping the last. (A.N. Remember he likes things private.)

"Congratulations." Bulma whispered to him.

"Thanks." He smirked. The team and student body started making their way off the field. The boys were heading to the locker room. "Remember woman, we have to talk."

"I know. I'll be waiting by the truck." Bulma ran off to catch up with 18, Launch and Chi-Chi. A matter of time the boys came out. "Hey 18, I'm going to ride with Vegeta ok."

"Whatever. Just don't do anything." 18 climbed into Radditz's truck with Krillin.

"Will we see you at the party Bulma?"

"Yeah Chi-Chi, Veggie and I just have to talk first."

"Ok. See you there." Chi-Chi, Launch and Tien got into Goku's truck and took off followed by Radditz.

"Ready woman?"

"Ready."

* * *

As he drove it dawned on him that he didn't know where they were going. "Woman where are we going?"

Bulma looked over at him and smiled. "Let's go to the place we went before heading to Radditz's house homecoming night."

With a smirk. "Ok."

After a quiet ride they got there. Bulma got out of the truck and went over to the ledge and brushed off the snow to sit down. Vegeta got out and zipped up his coat and went and stood between her legs. "Alright woman, I've be patient enough, now out with it."

Bulma looked into his eyes and saw he was confused. "What I'm going to tell you isn't easy for me to say. I've never said it to anyone outside my family and 18." She smiled at him. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know we've only been dating for two months but I don't want that to change." Looking down at her hands in his. "I don't want to scare you away."

Vegeta's stoic face turned to shock. He lifted Bulma's head to look at him. "You won't scare me away. You could have done that the first time we met, but you didn't." She smiled, his stoic face returned. "Now out with it."

She took a deep breathe in. "I love you. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way, but I wanted you to know that I love you."

Vegeta was a little taken back at this. He composed himself to speak. "Wo...Bulma, I'm not entirely sure what love is. I've never had someone love me. So I don't know how." She looked down to hide her tears. "But, if it's this annoying, confusing, heated, passionate feeling I get when I think of you or see you walk into a room..." He lifted her head again. "Then I don't want to live without it." Then he smiled! A real smile that made Bulma melt. She fell into his arms and cried tears of joy.

"Oh Vegeta." She buried her face into his chest.

Vegeta decided to ruin the moment with his next comment. "So does that mean the sex rule is out now?"

Bulma froze, she slowly looked up at Vegeta who was grinning and she was giving him the death glare, that would have sent any other guy running. "NO!" She punched him in the arm.

"Hey, give me a break." Rubbing his arm. He laughed and headed back to the truck. "Come on, let's go. It's fucking cold out here."

She shook her head and followed him. When she got into the truck, she felt Vegeta pull her into the middle. "So now I get to sit bitch?"

"You've always been able to sit bitch, but I'm making you know until the truck gets warm again."

"Ass hole."

Backing out, "You know you love it."

* * *

The arrived at the party and everyone was already drinking. Vegeta left Bulma with their coats to put them in Radditz's room and to get himself a drink. Bulma went and found the girls, 18 was sitting at the table annoyed at Launch and Chi-Chi who were drunk. "You did it didn't you?"

Bulma grabbed a pop, "Did what?"

"Don't bullshit me Bulma. You told him didn't you?"

Bulma sat down next to her best friend. "Yep and he told me the same."

18 looked at Bulma in disbelief. "What!"

Bulma was about to say something when Chi-Chi and Launch came up to them singing. "She was Rockin the Beer Gut..." Bulma and 18 started laughing at their drunk friends. As the night winded down, people started to leave. Goku and Chi-Chi went to his room, Tien, who was still sick so didn't drink, took Launch home. 18 took Krillin home and Bulma loaded Vegeta into the truck to get him home. When she got to his house she saw Vegeta's dad and a woman fighting in the living room.

_'Wonder why he is up at 3 a.m.'_ Bulma continued to drive to her house, where she managed to get Vegeta upstairs and into bed. She changed and crawled into bed as well. Right after laying down she felt Vegeta move and put his arms around her. She soon joined him in sleep.


	13. Christmas

(A.N. Ok I'm really speeding up to Christmas Break, which in the time line is only a month away after the Championship.)

The Monday before Christmas break. Bulma sat down at the table with Vegeta and started eating. Everyone slowly made their way to the table as well. Last one to show was 18, who slammed her tray down and slammed herself down. Bulma looked over at her best friend. "What's up?"

18 balled her fists and looked up at Bulma. "My dad is making me and 17 go with him to see my grandmother over break."

Bulma shook her head. "It's not that bad. You've done it before."

"Yeah, but this year, 13 and 16 both have new girlfriends that will be there. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Oh." Bulma knew 18 didn't want to talk about it. So is moved onto everyone else. "So what are you guys doing for break?"

Launch was the first to speak up, "My mom and I are going to East City to spend some time with my grandpa."

"I'm staying here, my grandparents are coming." Tien said looking down at his sandwich.

"Goku and I are staying here as well." Chi-Chi said smiling at Goku. "We always have dinners together, with both families."

"Gramps and I are heading to Ginger Town so he can gamble, every year around Christmas they have big specials and there are always girls there." Krillin looked down in disappointment.

Bulma smiled at her friends and turned to her boyfriend. "And you?"

Vegeta just looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'll be here." And he said nothing else.

* * *

Break finally came and everyone that was leaving town headed out. Bulma had Vegeta come over the Friday night before Christmas. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" Bulma flopped down on her bed.

Vegeta just sat down next to her and rested his hand on her leg. "My father has to go out of town on Christmas."  
"What!"

He looked at Bulma. "Woman, it's no big deal. Tarble and I are use to it."

"So what are you two going to do?" She sat up behind him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Tarble is meeting my sister at my grandmother's and I'm staying here."

Bulma's smiled faded. She came around and sat on his lap. "Vegeta I don't want you to be alone on Christmas." She lifted his head to look into her eyes. "Come spend Christmas here ok?"  
"Woman, the holiday means nothing to me. It always has..."

"I don't care! I want you to come. Please promise you'll come."

He looked into her eyes and saw they were starting to tear up. "Fine."

"Oh Vegeta!"

* * *

Christmas day Bulma was helping her mom in the kitchen, getting everything ready for dinner. Bulma had just put a cake in the oven when her phone started going off. She went to grab it, _Chi-Chi, _Bulma smiled. "Merry Christmas Chi-Chi!"

"Hi Bulma."

Bulma could tell Chi-Chi was upset and since Launch didn't have a phone Bulma was the one that got called. "Chi, is everything ok?"

"No B."

"What's wrong?" Bulma walked out of the room and headed to her room.

"Well...you see last month the night of the party after the boys won, when I got drunk...Goku and I..."

"You had sex."

"Yes...well I can't remember if we used protection or not." Chi-Chi started crying. "I hadn't started my period, which should have come last Monday, so I waited and nothing." Bulma listened. "So I got out last night on my own and bought a pregnancy test. I took it this morning and it came back positive!" Chi-Chi broke out in a crying fit.

Bulma didn't know what to say except, "Chi-Chi I'm here for you if you need me. What are you going to do?"

"Thanks." Controlling her crying. "I don't know right now, keep it a secret till I tell Goku, then go from there."

"Understandable. If you need anything and I mean anything just call or come over. My door is always open."

"Thank Bulma that means a lot to me. Well I got to go get dinner together. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Chi-Chi." Bulma hung up her phone and shook her head. She then dialed 18's number.

"Hey B!"

"Hey. I thought I call and see how everything is going?"

"I'm bored out of my mind. My grandmother is fine, but my brothers' girlfriends are really annoying."  
"Well that sucks."

"How's it going there?"

"Don't know yet, my grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousin aren't here yet."

"What about Vegeta."

"He promised he would be here. So he should be here soon."

"OK Grandma! Sorry B, I got to go. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Bulma headed back downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She went to get it. "Well hello handsome. I'm glad you made it." She leaned in and gave Vegeta a kiss.

"Am I late?" Walking in

"Nope, actually your the first one here." She smiled at him, when the doorbell rang again. "Excuse me. She opened the door. "Grannie! Papa!"

"Hello sweetie." Bulma gave her grandparents hugs and turned to Vegeta.

"Grannie, Papa, this is my boyfriend, Vegeta Ouji. He will be spending Christmas with us."

The short little old man came up to Vegeta and extended his hand, in his cheery British accent. "It's an honor to meet you my boy."

"Same to you sir."

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta this is my Grannie, Ellie and my Papa Trunks Briefs. They are my dad's parents."

Vegeta just shook his head. Bulma turned to her Papa. "I'm guessing we are in the same room as last time?"

"Correct. Want me to take your bags?" Bulma went to grab them.

"Not this year Missy, we know you too well, you'll try and look for your present." Her Grannie laughed at her.

Bulma smiled and laughed. After her grandparents headed upstairs her and Vegeta went to the living room. They just sat down when the doorbell rang again. "I'll be right back." Bulma left the room and went to the door. Vegeta sat back on the couch and looked at their tree.

"My goodness Miss thing! It's colder than a witch's tit out there."

Vegeta could hear Bulma laughing. "Come on in Gram."

"Good! So where is this boyfriend I've been hearing so much about?"  
"Mom's told you?"

"Of coarse she has. She like me can't keep her dam mouth shut."

Bulma laughed again. "He's in the living room."  
"Oh shit! Bulma I wish you would have told me I would have not spoken that way when I came in."

"Gram I wouldn't want him to meet you any other way."

They both laughed and walked into the living room. Vegeta stood up and extended his hand, but instead she came up and gave him a big bear hug. "There ain't no hand shakes for this old gal." She stood back holding Vegeta's shoulders, smiled and looked at Bulma. "Mighty fine one, ya've picked here Miss Thing."

Bulma blushed. "Thanks Gram. Vegeta this is my Gram Mary Rose, my mom's mom. Gram this is Vegeta Ouji."

Gram looked back at Vegeta and smiled. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"What's this ma'am shit. You can call me Gram." she let go of Vegeta and turned to Bulma. "Where is my 18?"

Bulma laughed. "Visiting her grandma with her dad and brothers."

"Well dam. I have something for her."

"Believe me she would rather be here."

"Oh well. I'll just leave it for her. So where is that mother of yours and I saw Ellie and Trunks pull up."

"Mom is in the kitchen and Grannie and Papa went upstairs."

"Ok. Well I'm going to go see your mother." She gave Bulma a kiss on the forehead and walked to the kitchen.

Bulma turned to Vegeta, "So what do you think?"

"A very interesting woman. She hugs like Kakarrot."

Giving him a confused look. "And how would you know that?"

"The idiot is all about hugs, not matter if you like them or not." He sat back down.

Bulma came over and sat next to him. "Gram is a Montanan Rancher. After my grandpa passed away she's been left to take care of everything. She's a pretty hardcore woman. But she's lots of fun."

"What about your other grandparents?"

"Grannie is quiet and reserved. Kinda like Launch. And the sweetest thing. Then Papa is a loud mouth, tell it how it is kinda guy. Like me." She smiled proudly. Vegeta shook his head and gave her a kiss, when the doorbell rang again. "Be right back." She returned with three people. "Aunt Marissa, Uncle Paragus this is my boyfriend Vegeta Ouji."

Vegeta looked up to see a man that was very tall and had a patch over one eye, standing next to him was a shorter purple haired woman that was smiling sweetly. "Vegeta this is my Uncle Paragus, my dad's older brother and his wife, my Aunt Marissa." A boy carrying bags came walking in. "And you already know my cousin Brolly."

Vegeta shook Paragus' hand and her aunt hugged him. Brolly and him just exchanged glares, that didn't go unnoticed by Bulma. After Paragus and Marissa left the room, Bulma punched both of them in the arm. "I don't care if you two get along, but it's Christmas so grow up." Brolly gave Vegeta the ha looked only to have Bulma glare at him more. "I mean it Brolly. Remember the last time you pissed me off, the doctor had to excuse you from football for two weeks! Now let's eat." Bulma marched out of the room, followed by the both of them..

* * *

Dinner went by well. Small talk about what colleges the kids have looked into and complimenting Vegeta on the State Championship. After dinner, Bulma and her mom cleared the table and loaded the dish washer, then brought the cake out to the living room where everyone was at. "Well Vegeta, if I known ya were going to be here, I would have gotten ya something."

"It's not problem...Gram."

"Sweet boy!" Gram clapped. "Bulma be a dear and pass out the presents."

"Ok Gram." Bulma walked over to the tree and started passing out presents. As usual most of them were for her and Brolly, plus she had all her friends' presents under it and Vegeta's. Bulma opened her's; her Gram got her four sketch books, new colored pencils, more charcoal, and pastels. She smiled up at her. "Thanks Gram."

"Your welcome Miss Thing."

Bulma continued on to open her present from her Grannie and Papa, they got her a new Nikon camera with a camera bag. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome sweet heart." Her Grannie spoke up.

Next was her present from her aunt, uncle and cousin, which was a Louis Vuitton book bag, purse, make up bag, and wallet. "Thank you so much!"

She aunt smiled at her. "It's not too much is it?"

"No! It's great I needed new bags." After calming down she opened the envelope from her parents, which was a sum of money with a card that said, _'Shopping Money'. _Bulma hugged both her parents and watched Brolly and the rest of her family open theirs. After everyone was done, Bulma went back to the tree and hoisted a large present into her arms and nearly dropped it. "Brolly can you help me please." Brolly went behind the tree where she was and lifted it for her.

"Man, B what is this?"

Bulma smiled and helped Brolly bring around to face Vegeta. "Merry Christmas Vegeta."

Vegeta stood up in shock. "Bulma, you didn't have to get me anything."

She smiled proudly, "I didn't. I've been working on this baby ever since Championships. Come open please." Vegeta nodded his head and came to the front of it. "Be careful. I spent a lot of time on this." Again Vegeta nodded.

He pulled back the shiny blue snowflake paper to revel at collage of different pictures. One was of him catching the ball that sent them into over time. Another was of him at the homecoming game making a touchdown, another was from the second game against East City, when the girls drove to watch them and he was jumping three feet in the air to catch a ball. And the most outstanding on was a picture of him in the whole team in a huddle, the steam rolling off their hot bodies and their heads bowed. He looked up at Bulma who was biting her bottom lip and smiling. "You did this?"

"Yep." She bounced up a little. "Do you like it?"  
He came over to her and gave her a hug, not caring it was in front of her family. "It's the best present anyone has ever given me." He kissed her on the cheek.

Bouncing up and down. "Really!"

Vegeta looked back at the collage. "These pictures are amazing."

Bulma giggled. "The team one isn't a picture, I did it out of charcoal."

"Hence, why I bought her more." Gram spoke up.

"Ummm...I sorry to ruin the moment, but this is really heavy."

"Oh! Sorry Brolly you can set it down now."  
"Thank God!" Brolly gently set it down and went back to sit with his parents.

Gram stood up, "Well I think that's all of um. Let's eat cake." She clapped her hands and made her way over to the cake.

"No there is one more." Everyone looked at Vegeta, who spoke very low. He looked up at Bulma and pulled a box out of his pocket. She smiled at him as he handed her the box.

She opened it to find a oval locket, in the center of the front was a small sapphire. She opened it to see two pictures of Vegeta, one his senior picture, frowning and one of his football pictures, frowning. She looked back up at him. "I love it."

"Look on the back dork." Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

Bulma turned it over and saw _I'm yours forever_. She looked back up at Vegeta with a big grin and ran into his arms. She whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Vegeta blushed as she turned around and asked him to put it on her, her whole family was watching. He was hoping to give it to her when it was just the two of them, but since she gave him his, he decided to do it then. He placed it on her neck and her family turned for cake. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Me too."


	14. Everything's Fine

The next week Krillin, Launch and 18 came home. 18 came home alone and decided to have everyone come over for a New Year's party. Bulma came over early and helped set up. "So do you want to go get the movies?" 18 said as her and Bulma finished moving the couch.

Wiping her forehead. "Sure. What sounds good?"

Sitting down on the couch. "I don't care, any I guess."

Bulma went over to her bag. "I almost forgot. Gram brought something for you."

Sitting up. "Really!" Bulma came over and handed the box to her friend. 18 opened it, it was a brand new laptop. "Gram rocks! She always know what someone wants."

"Well at least us two." Bulma got back up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a bit, with the movies and Krillin and Vegeta."

Turning on her new computer. "Ok. Tell them to remember to grab their pjs."

"I will." She walked out the door.

* * *

That night after everyone showed up, they sat down to eat pizza 18 ordered and watch one of the movies Bulma and the boys picked out. _Inglorious Bastards_. After she finished her pizza, Chi-Chi laid her head down on Goku's lap, when she shot up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone looked at Chi-Chi when she came out with a look of concern, except Vegeta of coarse. "Chi-Chi are you feeling ok?" Launch sat rubbing Chi-Chi's back after she sat back down.

"I'm fine."

Three more times she got up and went to the bathroom. Every time, she would get the same look and each time she told everyone she was fine. Bulma was shaking her head from the couch she was sitting on with Vegeta and sharing popcorn with him. After the fourth time, Bulma finally said something. "Chi, we are all going to have to know soon anyways. Just tell us."

Everyone looked at Bulma, "Tell us what?" 18 asked from the floor.

Bulma shook her head and pointed to Chi-Chi. "Ask her not me."

Everyone looked back at Chi-Chi, "BULMA!"

"Hey, just tell them Chi-Chi, we are all friends."

Chi-Chi buried her face in Goku's chest. "Chi, its ok. I'm right here."

"Then you tell them." She sat from his chest.

Goku looked up at everyone, who was starring at them, except Bulma and Vegeta. He rubbed the back of his head and got his nervous laugh going. "Just spit it out Kakarrot so you all shut up and watch the dam movie." Vegeta said taking some more popcorn.

Goku took at deep breath and rested one hand on Chi-Chi's back. "Well...last week..."

"Out this it Kakarrot!"

"We're having a baby!" Goku shot out.

Everyone, including Vegeta were starring with mouths wide open at Goku and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi slowly faced them with her face beat red.  
"Kakarrot I didn't know you had it in ya." Vegeta said turning back to the tv.

Launch looked at Bulma, "You knew?"

"Well ya. Chi-Chi couldn't get a hold of you last week. So she called me. She needed someone to talk to. Everything is fine." Bulma said taking more popcorn.

Goku stood up, still laughing and rubbing his head. "Well since we are on the subject." He got down on one knee in front of Chi-Chi and pulled out a little box and opened it to show a little ring. "Chi-Chi, I know it's not much. But know that my love for you is so much more. Will you marry me?"

Tears came rolling down on her rosy cheeks. "Yes." She fell into his arms and kissed him.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled, he wasn't even paying attention. "Be quiet so I can watch the fucking movie."

"You're such a jerk Vegeta!" Chi-Chi yelled as Goku put the ring on her finger. "I really don't get why Bulma puts up with you."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and turned up the volume.

After midnight everyone headed to guest rooms to sleep.

* * *

The next week it was back to school. Bulma was having a good day, until she walked into her art class, just because she knew Maren would be in there. Half way through class her mood was getting better, still no Maren. And when she got to wellness, still no Maren. Bulma and 18 were talking when their teacher came in and started class. In P.E. They found out that, that week they would be doing swimming for the week. After class they got dress and made their way to the vehicles. "That was a nice day." Bulma said opening her car door.

"Yeah, no Maren. I could get use to it again." 18 said throwing Krillin a kiss as they drove off.

"Me too." Bulma pulled on her shades as she got into her car.

As the week progressed, still no Maren, and into the next week. Bulma and 18 weren't complaining. One day at lunch Chi-Chi brought up the subject of college. "Well with the baby and all, Goku and I are planning on staying here, so our families can help out."

Bulma took a bite of lasagna. "How did telling your families go?"

"Great! Both my dad and Goku's grandpa are being really supportive. And Radditz could careless. He said, 'Just two less people to give beer to.' What a jerk. Anyways any thoughts of colleges you guys?"

"Launch and I both got offered full rides to Nebraska State. Me for band and Launch for music." Launch just nodded in agreement.

"Krillin and I both want to do law, so we are thinking Harvard." 18 said taking a bite of her lasagna.

Everyone looked at Bulma and Vegeta. "I've already got excepted to Princeton."

Then they all looked at Vegeta. "What!"

Bulma pinched her nose. "What college?"

"I don't know. I got offers to Texas State, Norte Dame, Nebraska State and a couple more back east."

"So you haven't decided?" Goku asked shoveling more food into his mouth.  
"I guess whomever comes to ask me sign with them first."

Bulma got really quiet and just looked down at her lunch. "I'm not hungry anymore." She got up and went to dump her tray. She came back. "I'm going to head to History, I need to catch up on reading." She grabbed her bag and left. 18 looked at Krillin.

"Hon, can you take my tray for me?" Krillin nodded his head and 18 got up and ran after Bulma.

She found her in the bath room between the literature rooms and the history rooms, she was sitting on the chair in the corner about to start crying. 18 set down her bag and leaned over to Bulma. "B, you ok?" She shook her head no. "What's the matter?"  
Bulma looked up at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be separated from him next year." She put her head back down.

"B, it will be fine."

Shaking her head no. "No is won't. We'll grow apart."

18 was a little taken back and got a confused look on her face. "Have you guys even grown close?"

Bulma looked up, "Of coarse. Vegeta just likes to keep things private."

"That explains so much." 18 reached for Bulma's necklace. "B, look. Vegeta wouldn't have gotten this for you, if he didn't mean it. You two will be fine."

"But everyone else is going to college together except us."

"And you'll be fine." 18 stood up. "Come on, fix yourself up and let's get to class. After school I'll take Krillin home so you and Vegeta can talk."

Bulma gave 18 a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Hey it's no big deal. How many times did you have to come in and calm me down after Lance and I got into a fight. You're my best friend and my sister. I love ya."

"I love you too." They hugged. Bulma got herself back together and headed to history.

* * *

During wellness and P.E. Vegeta noticed Bulma was being extremely quiet. In the guys locker room. "Chrome Dome, let Blondie take you home."  
Krillin pulled on his shirt. "Ok. You goin to take Bulma?"  
"It's not any of your business." Vegeta grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

Bulma got into Vegeta's truck and they took off. They came to their spot and Vegeta got out and went and sat on the ledge. Bulma slowly got out and went and stood next to him. "What's the deal Bulma!"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta. "I don't want to be separated from you." She started to cry again.

"What are you talking about?"

She came and stood between his legs and buried her head in his chest. "When we go to college. We will be going to different schools."

"So, we'll be fine." He said putting his arms around her.

Looking up at him. "How do you know?"

Looking into her watery eyes and grinning. "I just know. Now come on. Let's get you home."


	15. Valentine's Wedding

The next week on Wednesday, Vegeta was extremely grumpy, more than usual. Bulma was walking to Literature with Goku and Krillin. "What's his deal this week?"

Goku and Krillin exchanged looks. "You mean he didn't tell you." Goku looked back at Bulma.

"Tell me what Kakarrot?"

Goku grinned. "You sounded just like him."

"Spit it out palm head!" Bulma got up in Goku's face.

"It's his birthday Saturday."

"Then why is he so mad."

Krillin spoke up as they walked into literature. "His dad always finds a way to ruin it." Sitting down. "We offered to do something for him, but he said no."

Bulma sat down and grabbed her notebook. "Leave it to me boys."

* * *

In P.E. Bulma was running her laps with the rest of the class and caught up to Vegeta. "Hey, you, me, dinner Saturday night."

Vegeta looked over at her. "Is that a demand or question Ms. Briefs?"

"Demand." She took off ahead of him and Krillin, "Just dress nice." She ran off and finished her laps and waited with 18.

"Well she told you Vegeta."

"Shut up Chrome Dome."

As the class finished their laps the teacher brought them together. "Ok everyone. I'm sick of weekly themes, so go back to doing whatever. Go to the weight room and lift, shoot baskets, throw the football, walk or run, but no sitting around." The class cheered and went their own ways. Bulma and 18 went after the basketballs and Vegeta and Krillin went to the weight room.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta got called out of welding and wasn't at lunch. Bulma was sitting there at the cafeteria table wondering where he was. 10 minutes before lunch was over he came walking in and grabbed the rest of Bulma's food to eat. "Where were you?"

He looked up at her, he also noticed that Chi-Chi, Launch, Goku and Krillin were gone. "Where are they?"

Bulma shook her head. "They went to look at tuxedos and dresses. Goku and Chi-Chi announced they are getting married on Valentine's Day. Krillin is best man and Launch is maid of honor so they went with them. Now back to my question, where were you?"

"A scout from Texas State came and wanted to talk to me." He took another bite of the sandwich.

"And?"

Vegeta looked up again and saw Tien getting up to dump his trap and 18 reading a magazine. "I signed with them." Going back to the sandwich.

"Oh." Bulma looked down at her lap, then she saw Vegeta's hand on her's.

"Nothing will change." She nodded her head.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around and Bulma was at Vegeta's house to pick him up. She didn't get out of the car and he came to the door. He was wearing a nice black polo and blue jeans with his Letterman jacket on. Bulma smiled as he got in the car. "Woman, this is stupid. The man is supposed to pick the woman up not the other way around."

Putting it in reverse. "Will not this time."

Vegeta took in what she was wearing. It was a black halter dress that fanned out towards the bottom, it ended above her knees and she was wearing black lace up heels. "Nice." She looked at him and he winked.

"Happy birthday by the way." They pulled into the Olive Garden.

"The idiots told you didn't they?" Following Bulma out of the car.

"Why didn't you?" She came over and looped her arm in his.

"I didn't think it was important, besides. I don't know when yours is."  
Bulma glared up at him. "That's lame excuse. Besides mine is March 21st." They walked inside.

* * *

After dinner they left and when Bulma pulled into his drive way she stopped him before he got out. "Not so fast buster." She got out of the car and leaned against it. Vegeta got out and walked around to her.

Grabbing her sides and pulling himself closer to her and kissed her. "Have something else in mind?"

She giggled. "Yep." Right as Vegeta leaned in for another kiss she ducked and opened up the back door and pulled out a box. "I found this yesterday after school at the mall."

He looked at her and grabbed the box. He opened it and saw new pair of football shoes (A.N. I don't know how to spell right now.) and new pads. "Woman, you didn't have to."

She smiled up at him and kissed him. "Well with you playing for the Longhorns this next year, I thought you would need new stuff to start new."

He smiled at her and put the box on top of her car. He leaned back into her and kissed her deeply. Their kiss started getting more intense that both of them were starting to lose control until. "Vegeta it's getting late." They both pulled away from one another and looked up at the porch to see his dad standing there.

"Yes, sir." Turning back to Bulma. "We aren't finished here."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "I know." She got in her car. Vegeta grabbed his present and she drove off.

He walked up the stairs on the porch to greet his dad. "Father."

"She got you a present?" Vegeta nodded. "Let me see." Vegeta opened the box for his father. Vegeta Sr. was taken back. "Wow. Impressive. Now go to bed."

"Yes sir." Vegeta closed the box and headed up to his room. He got to his room and turned on the light and looked over at the collage she made him and he smiled. He walked over and set the box on his bed and pulled out the pads and shoes and sat them out to look at them. When he lifted up his shoulder pads he saw something fall out. He picked it up and turned it over. He smirked when he saw it was a picture of Bulma. She was sitting on the hood over her car in a string bikini grinning. _'Blondie must have taken it this summer.'_ He grinned and grabbed a empty picture frame that Goku got him three years ago for his birthday. _'Thank you Kakarrot, this finally comes in handy.'_ He put the picture in and set it on his night stand next to his alarm clock and phone. He grabbed his phone.

_Great picture._

Bulma answered back _What picture?_

_The one that was with my pads_

_Oh that one. You weren't supposed to get that yet._

_Really?_

_Yeah. Oh well. Did you have a good bday?_

_Best in a long time._

_Good. TTYL I'm tired._

_K. Night._

Vegeta closed his phone and got ready for bed. He laid awake for several hours thinking of only her and how she has had a great impact on him.

* * *

The next day, Bulma and 18 were in the mall when they ran into Maren, Yamacha and Lance. "Well, well. Look what I found boys...whores." Maren said as she crossed her arms and stood between Yamacha and Lance.

Bulma looked up from her cell phone and rolled her eyes and looked back down to finish her text to Vegeta. Closed her phone and looked around. "Whores? I don't see any whores." She then looked at Maren and grinned. "But I do see _a_ whore."

Maren got mad. "Fuck you Bulma!"

"Getting defensive are we Mar?" 18 said looking at her and laughing.

"Shut up you two!" Lance and Yamacha put their hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I'm so glad I don't have to put up with you two anymore."  
Bulma and 18 looked at one another and rolled their eyes. "Meaning?"  
"Daddy heard you two are at West Central now and didn't like the fact that I was at the same school as you. So he got me back in West Haven."

"Thank God!" 18 yelled. "Now I don't have to see your ugly face anymore in literature." Turning to Bulma. "Come on B. Let's go get something to eat and leave these losers alone." Bulma nodded her head and they walked off.

"Bitches!"

* * *

Sunday, February 14th, 2010, Valentine's Day. Bulma and 18 were fixing each others dresses in one of the rooms at the church while Launch helped Chi-Chi. "Don't you girls think these dresses are great." Chi-Chi clapped.

"Oh yes!" Launch smiled.

Bulma and 18 took at look at each other. Their dresses were pink poofy old fashion dresses. (A.N. Think theme wedding dress from _27 _Dresses) They put on fake smiles and looked at Chi-Chi, "They're great Chi."

"Oh, I knew you all would like them." She turned around and looked herself over once more. Then her dad came in.

"Girls it's time to start." He laughed.

"We're coming daddy."

* * *

Bulma felt lucky because she got to walk down with Vegeta and who didn't make fun of her for her dress. The ceremony was short and sweet and Chi-Chi started crying, making Launch cry. Bulma and 18 wanted to laugh.

After the ceremony they stayed for pictures, then headed downstairs for the reception. Goku and Chi-Chi sat at a center table with her dad and his grandpa. Bulma sat at a table with Vegeta, 18 and Krillin. "The dresses are great girls." Krillin laughed.

Bulma and 18 shot him a glare. "Krillin, I'm surprised at you!" 18 glared deeper at him.

"Yeah, I thought it would come from Vegeta not you." Bulma said turning to Vegeta. "And he is being a good boy."

"This good boy comes with a price woman." Vegeta said taking a bite.

"Yeah." Bulma turned to the waiter who was walking by. "More food for this big boy please."

After a while Bulma and 18 were getting bored just watching everyone else dance so they pulled their boys out to the dance floor. "This is an interesting way to spend Valentine's day don't you agree?" Bulma asked laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Whatever."

* * *

As the reception came to an end, Vegeta, Krillin and the girls got in the truck and took off. "It's hard to believe school will be over in three months." 18 said letting her hair down.

"I know." Bulma said joining her in undoing her hair.

"We should start thinking about what we are going to do for spring break, prom and summer break." 18 sat back in the back seat.

Bulma turned around to look at 18, "Yeah. Maybe we should go see Gram for spring break."

18 shot up. "That would be awesome!" she turned to Krillin, "You want to come?"

"I don't know babe, I can't leave Gramps by himself for very long. He gets into too much trouble at the bars and clubs."

"Shut it Chrome Dome. Just go."

Bulma looked at her boyfriend. "Do you want to come Vegeta? You made a great impression on Gram at Christmas."

"Sure, Chrome Dome and I will go."

Bulma smiled and turned back to 18, "Ok, on prom and summer break."

"Well its obvious, the boys are taking us to prom and as for summer break. I'm not sure."

"Do you two always have to plan things out?" Vegeta said pulling into Krillin's driveway.

"Of coarse. Sometimes we fly from the seat of our pants, like we will this summer." 18 sat getting out of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride Vegeta." Krillin said getting out.

Vegeta backed out of the drive and headed to Bulma's house. Bulma smiled at Vegeta. "Thank you."

"For what, woman?"  
"Agreeing to the spring break." She kissed him.

"Whatever."


	16. Spring Break

"Woman, where the hell are we supposed to be going!" Vegeta yelled speeding up once again on the highway just outside of Hardin, Montana.

Bulma shook her head at her boyfriend. "If you would just listen, it's not that hard."

"Yeah right, now how much farther?"

"Maybe an hour or so, depends on if you listen to me or not."

"Will you two stop! Vegeta listen to Bulma, her and I have been there plenty of times. We know the way." 18 said in the backseat looking up from her magazine.

"Pipe down Blondie."

18 burned glare holes in the back of Vegeta's head. All the yelling woke up Krillin and he took at look at his girlfriend. "Ummm...Vegeta listen to the girls ok?"

"Go back to sleep Chrome Dome."

* * *

After a hour and a half of fighting amongst themselves they made it to the Rose Ranch outside of Colstrip, Montana. Gram was waiting on the porch for them when they came pulling in. Bulma and 18 hopped out of the truck and run up to her, leaving their boyfriends in the dust. "I'm so happy to see both my girls again!" She gave them a big bear hug.

"We missed you too Gram." 18 said.

"I'm glad you brought your boys too." 18 and Bulma looked at each other and smiled. "They'll be put to good work this week."

Vegeta came up and dropped his bag on the steps. "I came for a break. Not to work..._Gram_."

"Oh goodness me!" Gram grabbed Vegeta and hugged him, much to his dismay. "I love it when you call me Gram!"

Krillin just stood there in shock. All he ever knew was Vegeta hated being touched, unless it came to Bulma. And this woman reminded him of Goku in a weird way. Gram looked down the steps and saw Krillin standing there.

"You must be Krillin." He nodded his head. "Well get up here and give Gram a hug!" He slowly walked up the stairs and right into a bear hug.

_'Yep, just like Goku.'_ He thought getting squeezed to death.

"Now young man, you are to call me Gram, got it!" He nodded again. "Alright, let's get you all unpacked and maybe the girls will take you for rides." They all followed Gram inside. Her house was small. When you first walk in there is the living room, no TV, to the left you go into the kitchen which was small. To the right was a stair case that led to three bedrooms and one bathroom. The laundry room was off the back porch. "It's small but its home." She turned to the kids. "Bulma you and Vegeta will be in your mom's old room. 18, you and Krillin will have spare room." The nodded and headed up stairs to unpack while Gram made lunch.

"Your Grandmother, doesn't mind us sharing a room?" Vegeta said setting his bag down on the bed.

Bulma giggled. "Well listen to the bed." She jumped on it and it made a lot of noise. "She'll know if something's going on."

* * *

After lunch, Bulma and 18 headed to the barn to saddle up four horses. They brought them back to the house, where the boys were waiting on the porch with Gram. "You're not wearing those shoes for riding are you?" Bulma looked down at Vegeta's feet.

"So?"

Bulma shook her head and turned to her Gram. "Vegeta should be in the same size as you Gram. Have any more boots?"

"Same with Krillin." 18 added.

"Well I might have a couple ole pairs." She went back inside and came out a few minutes later with a couple of pairs of really beat up boots. "Here ya go boys." While the boys were getting the boots on, Gram was talking to the girls. "Waste no time do ya Miss Thing?"

"What do you mean Gram?"  
"You go after Demon, right out of the chute." Petting the horse Bulma was on.

"He's my favorite." Running her fingers through his mane. "Besides...it seems I'm the only one that can ride him."

"And that's why I keep him." She looked at the other horses. "18 got her ole girl...Android I see." She turned to the boys who were now ready. "You city boys know how to ride?"

Vegeta didn't say anything and Krillin laughed, "Does being lead around in a circle on a pony count?"

Gram laughed, "Nope sorry sonny." She pushed them towards the horses. "Vegeta, you get on my ole mare Foxy, she is good to start out with and same with Papi for you Krillin. They are both older and don't have much kick in 'em any more. Unlike two others I have." Looking at Demon and Android.

Vegeta managed to get on with no troubles, but Krillin had a little harder time. "Just relax Krillin. Papi won't hurt you."

After Krillin got on the girls took off in a dead run and Vegeta and Krillin just barely got theirs to start walking. "Man they are fast." Krillin said watching the girls.

"They have more experience then us." Vegeta said also watching.

When the girls got done messing around they came back for the boys. "Come on Krillin follow me." 18 said heading north. Krillin turned and followed, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Bulma and Vegeta rode for a while until they reached at dried up creek bed with a lone cottonwood shading part of the grass filled bank. Bulma got off Demon and went and leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. Vegeta watched her for a few minutes before getting off of Foxy and walked over to her. He turned to face her and leaned into her and kissed her. Bulma giggled and kissed him back. So the wind picked up during their kiss, making Bulma's hair blow around them. Vegeta pushed her more against the tree and slowly made his way to her neck. She released a moan and Vegeta decided to move farther. He hoisted her up, back rested against the tree, legs wrapped around him and her arms draped around his neck as he kissed the top of her breasts. Vegeta kept going by pushing her straps of her shirt down her shoulders and kissing them as he pulled them down. Bulma suppressed another moan and brought his lips back up to her mouth. When she slide her tongue into his mouth he moved even farther buy starting unbuttoning her pants.

"Vegeta....st...op." She gently pushed him away. He didn't, she pushed a little harder. "Vegeta...please...stop."

He finally looked at her and his stoic face returned. "Woman, why is it every time we are alone I wind up with blue balls?"

She blushed and giggled. Then placed her index finger on his nose. "Soon." She gave him one last kiss and headed back to the horses.

* * *

"Chi, I don't see why your in such in a hurry." Launch said, trying to keep up with her best friend.

"I told you. Goku and I want our own place before the baby comes." Chi-Chi said getting in her car.

"But your dad said it was ok for you, two to live with him, till after graduation." Launch got into the passenger seat.

"I know, but it doesn't feel right to live there anymore. Goku and I are married now, we have been there for a month now, but it's not right." Chi-Chi started the car and pulled out of the parking lot at the mall. "Goku got a job after school and on weekends so we should be able to afford something nice. Plus if I work for my dad at the shop I should be making good money as well."

"Chi-Chi then wait till graduation, you two will have plenty of money saved up for a down payment on a nice house." Launch said looking out the window.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The next day the boys drug themselves into the house around sunset. The girls got their chores done early and got their showers done before the boys came back. They were out back making a camp fire. After getting their showers they headed down to the girls. Vegeta sat down next to Bulma. "What the hell is that smell?" Looking around.

Bulma and 18 laughed. "We are burning old pictures." 18 said throwing some more in the fire.

"What pictures?" Krillin said.

"Oh, just pictures of Yamacha and Lance...and these." Bulma pulled out two old jerseys. "These were their Junior High jerseys, they gave them to us to wear." Bulma throw them in.

"Why don't you just throw them away?" Vegeta said starring at his girlfriend.

"It's much more fun to burn them. We were going to do it this last summer, but we didn't make it up here."

"Alright kids pizza is ready." Gram said walking out with a pizza.

18 grabbed a grill to go over the fire and Gram set the pizza on it. "It isn't even cooked." Vegeta said looking down on it.

"That's because, we are cooking it now." Bulma laughed. Vegeta gave her a confused look. "What never heard of campfire pizza? Gram makes the best." Vegeta shook his head.


	17. Preparing for Prom

Sunday rolled around and Vegeta finally got home. He throw his bag on his bedroom floor and clasped on his bed. Krillin sat in the chair by his desk. "I never want to work that hard again. Gram made taking care of my Grandpa easy."

"Shut...up...Chrome Dome. I'm too tired to listen to you. So leave!" Vegeta had no energy to get off the bed. The bedroom door opened to revel Goku and Tien.

"HEY Guys!" Goku said.

"Shut it Kakarrot!" Vegeta didn't look up.

Goku looked over at Krillin, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm tired Kakarrot! We worked our asses off." Vegeta managed to get up. "Now all of you get out! I need to take a cold shower!"

Goku looked at Krillin again confused. "Why does he need a cold shower?"

"Its called a week of blue balls Kakarrot." Vegeta got up.

"Blue what?"

Krillin, Tien and Vegeta all looked dumbfounded at Goku. "Kakarrot your telling me you can conceive a child but not know what blue balls are?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughing. "I guess."

Vegeta glared at Goku. "Get out of my room!" He pushed the three of them out.

"I still don't know what blue balls are." Goku said getting shoved out the door.

* * *

"So you girls had fun?" Bunny said serving up more muffins to the girls.

"It was a blast!" 18 said grabbing a muffin. "Poor boys. They got worked hard."

"Yeah, but it was good for them." Bulma said handing one to Chi-Chi. "So next is prom dress shopping. I was thinking next weekend?" grabbing a muffin for herself and one for Launch.

"Good idea. But I don't know if Goku and I are going." Chi-Chi said looking down at her muffin.

"Why not?" Launch looked at her best friend.

"Because, I'll be four months by then and I'll be starting to show." Chi-Chi looked up to see a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Chi, we can find you a dress that will flow over you and you won't be able to tell." Bulma smiled.

"Ok." Chi-Chi gave Bulma a weak smile and went back to her muffin.

* * *

The next day at school, Bulma was looking forward to fighting of the chair with Vegeta, but noticed he wasn't in there yet, and throughout class he never showed up. In math she walked in and grabbed Goku. "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

Goku looked down at her and shook his head no. "Sorry, B. I haven't talked to him since yesterday when he kicked me out of his room." Bulma looked down. "But I'm sure Krillin knows."

Bulma looked up and shook her head no. "No, 18 and I gave Krillin a ride today."

"Oh, sorry B. I don't know." Taking his seat.

"It's ok. How was Chi-Chi's appointment this morning?"  
"Great! The baby is getting big! It was moving around so much it was cool. I can't wait to find out what it is." Goku smiled.

18 came in a sat down. "Find out what, what is?"

"The baby." Bulma said turning around, then looked at 18, "Have you seen Vegeta?"  
"Yeah. I just passed him in the hallway on his way to literature. He said he overslept or something like that."

"Oh." Bulma turned as a the teacher came in to start class.

* * *

At lunch Bulma sat down at the table with 18, Krillin, Launch and Tien, but didn't have any food. After Goku and Chi-Chi sat down, Bulma looked around for Vegeta, then looked at Goku, who sat down next to her and handed her a note. She looked confused at him and looked down. _Come out to the truck. Don't let any of the idiots know. Vegeta'_ She stood up.

"Bulma where are you going?" Launch looked up from her salad.

"I'm going to work on some homework in the library. I'll see you guys later." She walked off and out the doors. She walked up to his truck to see him sitting in the back end eating. "You better have a good reason for disappearing on me this morning." She said climbing into the back end.

"I didn't think we had plans this morning." He handed her a sandwich.

"Thanks. So where were you this morning."

"I overslept. I couldn't sleep last night." He turned and looked at her. "Why do you presume we are going to prom?"

She looked at him with a confused glare. "What do you mean?"

"Well...normally the guy asks, but you just presume."

"Well...are we?" Looking down.

Vegeta jumped off the tailgate and stood in front of her. "Woman I don't like being told what to do." He lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I like doing things on my our accord. You know that." She weakly nodded her head. "Now. Bulma will you go to our senior prom with me?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

"Good, now pick out a hot dress." He moved away from her as the bell rang. "Let's get to class."

* * *

Saturday the girls were in the mall looking at dresses. 18 quickly found her's. She picked out a yellow Panoply dress. Launch was the next, her's was a lime green Sherri Hill dress. Bulma and Chi-Chi took their time. Mainly Bulma wanted to find one for Chi-Chi first. "Chi, there has got to be one for you." Bulma said looking through more dresses.

"Bulma, I don't know. Maybe Goku and I shouldn't go." Looking through some.

"Nonsense, we are all going." Bulma smiled. "And here is the dress for you." She pulled out a red and black Mori Lee dress. "See Chi, it's loose around the middle so it will be comfortable for you."

Chi-Chi looked at the dress and smiled. "Its perfect."

Afterward, the girls went looking for Bulma's dress. She had found some she liked but none that totally captured her. The last store they came to was full of black dresses. After awhile of going through some dresses she pulled out a Jasz Prom Dress that she fell in love with. "This is my dress girls."

They looked up at it and smiled. "Finally, my feet are killing me. Let's get them home." Chi-Chi said standing up.

"Ok. Let's go." Bulma went and paid for her dress. Once in 18's Yukon she text Vegeta. _'Our color is black.'_

_'Good girl.'_

* * *

A.N. Sorry it's short. I had a hard time thinking of dresses so I looked at them at: .com It really helped. All the dresses I picked out for the girls are on this site.


	18. Boyfriend Duties and Surprises

Something was up. She knew that much. Ever since the girls took their dresses to Bulma's house for safe keeping they had been acting weird. And that was a common thing for her mother, but not 18. Like all mornings, normally, 18 came to pick her up for school. Bulma was running late and was eating breakfast when 18 came walking in. She walked right by Bulma, not saying a word and walked out of the kitchen followed by Mrs. Briefs. Taking another bite of cereal. _'They are up to something.'_ Bulma glared at her best friend when she came in laughing with her mother.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bulma stood up, grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

The rest of the morning, Bulma stayed in her bad mood, not even fighting over the chair with Vegeta was going to do it. Lunch finally rolled around and she slammed her stuff down on the table and waited for everyone to show up and Vegeta with her food. Again she knew something was up, when all of them came walking to the table laughing, even Vegeta, whom wasn't laughing, but walking with them. She grabbed her Philly cheese steak from Vegeta's tray and started eating, ignoring everyone including her boyfriend. After she was done, she kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left the cafeteria. "So Bulma's party is this Saturday night?" Chi-Chi asked making sure Bulma was gone.

"Yeah, it's a surprise. She has no clue." 18 giggled.

"Well, duh otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise." Vegeta said taking another bite his sandwich.

"Shut up." 18 rolled her eyes.

"Remember Blondie, I'm the distraction Saturday. Don't piss me off or I'm telling her."

"You wouldn't!" 18 yelled. Vegeta just gave his signature evil grin and went back to his food. "It will be a great party. Her grandparents are even coming." Vegeta and Krillin both shivered at the thought of more bear hugs from Gram.

* * *

Bulma stayed in the library the rest of lunch and went about her classes like normal. In gym she went with Vegeta and played soccer with him, ignoring 18 and leaving her with Krillin, who was having troubles with everything today. "Vegeta, what are they planning?" Bulma kicked the ball to Vegeta.

"Hell if I know woman, I just hang around them. You and Chrome Dome are the only ones I converse with." he kicked the ball back to her.

"Do you ever listen to yourself speak?"

"Why?" Vegeta raised an eye brow.

"You sound so formal." Kicking the ball back to him.

"So it doesn't bother you does it?" Kicking the ball hard back to her.

"Oof, no." Bulma picked up the ball. "I just know they are up to something." She grabbed his hand and they headed back inside.

* * *

Saturday morning, Bulma got up early and headed down for breakfast, she didn't know if it was her eyes were playing tricks on her or if Vegeta was really sitting in her kitchen at 8 a.m. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Can't I come see you on your birthday?"

"My Vegeta isn't functional till 10 on weekends." She pushed pass him to make her breakfast.

"Well not today. I've decided to be nice and do boyfriend duties for you today." He sat back down.

Bulma turned and looked at him in disbelief and nearly over flowed her cereal bowl. "Like what?"

Vegeta hadn't thought that far yet. 18 and Mrs. Briefs just told him to keep her out of the house till 5. "Umm..._shopping."_

Again Bulma stared in disbelief at her boyfriend. "Ok now really what did you do with my Vegeta?"  
"Woman! Just eat your fucking breakfast, get dressed and let's go, before I change my mind and go home and go back to sleep."

"Fine, fine." She sat down. "I promise, shopping with me is fun." She winked at him.

* * *

An hour later, Bulma was ready and they left the house and headed for the mall. "So where do you want to go first?" She asked him.

"I need some new pants. So let's get my shit, since there will be less and then you can start."

"Ok." Bulma clapped. "Are you going to model your pants for me?"

Shaking his head. "No woman."

"Fine. I'll model for you though." She grinned.

"Great I can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know. Especially the modeling I'm going to do for you." She winked at him. "So is dinner included in this boyfriend duty day?"

"No, your mother wants you home for dinner."

"Ok."

* * *

Vegeta took his sweet time, finding pants and keeping her busy the rest of the morning. They ate some lunch at the mall then headed to some of her stores. Dillard's, Spencer's, Gap, J.C. Penny's, (A.N. Sorry I'm a history buff and from Wyoming, Did you know that J.C. Penny's was started in a small town in southwest Wyoming called Kemmerer.) Gucchi, so on and so forth. Vegeta was feeling pretty happy that she hadn't modeled for him at all. He didn't want to sit there bored out of his mind. Finally the last stop came...Victoria's Secret. "Ready?" Bulma said winking at a wide eyed Vegeta.

"I'll just sit on the bench."

She grabbed his hand as he started to walk away. "OH, no there buddy, my birthday, my rules." She drug him inside. "Come on." She walked up to the counter. "Back room please."

The lady looked up. "Well hello again Ms. Briefs." She looked around Bulma. "I see you brought your boyfriend this time. Right this way."

"Thank you Melissa." Grabbing Vegeta's hand again and following the clerk.

"I take it, you come here a lot?"

"Yep." Bulma smiled.

They got to the back room. "I'll make sure no one else comes back here. Oh and we just got a new shipment in that isn't out front yet. Would you like me to bring you the black and blue pieces?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

(A.N. Ok everyone remembers what the back room looks like right?)

When Melissa came back with the pieces Bulma pushed Vegeta into one of the chairs and walked into the dressing room right in front of him. He looked around and saw hunting and sports magazines next to the chair. _'Well at least I can read.'_ Vegeta picked one up and started looking through it. "Let me get this straight woman. You can try on this stuff? And only wear blacks and blues?"

"Correct. I do have some whites, but I like black and blue, better. And the only reason I get to try stuff on is because I will buy it." The curtain opened and Vegeta looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. There stood his girlfriend in a matching blue lace thong and bra set. "You like?" He just nodded.

_'I like this modeling.'_ This continued for over an hour and a half. The time was 4 and they were finally done. As the walked out of the mall, Bulma stopped dead in her tracks in front of a store window. Vegeta looked back at his girlfriend. "What's the matter woman?"

"I...want...it!" She ran into the store. Vegeta looked up to see what she was looking at and shook his head and followed.

"My I help you?" A very stuck up woman asked.

"Yes, I would like to try on the dress in the window. Please."

The woman looked at the dress then Bulma. "I'm sorry that's a size 2 you are clearly a size 4. Try Target." (A.N. Not saying target is bad I love Target!)

"Excuse me!"

_'Here we go.'_ Vegeta thought ready to watch his girlfriend explode and grinned.

"Just because I have bigger boobs then your brain doesn't mean I can't fit into that. Do you know who I am?" The woman shook her head no. "I'm Bulma fucking Briefs! Heiress to Capsule Corporation, you will get that dress and you will let me try it on. NOW!" The woman rushed at took the dress down and gave it to Bulma who was waiting in a dressing room. After a few minutes she came out. Vegeta took one look and nearly fell over again. It was perfect on her. Hugging her body just right. And red was great. (A.N. Can you guess what dress this is?) Bulma frowned. "I love it, too bad I spent my limit already today." She turned and walked back into the dressing room.

Vegeta turned to the woman. "How much?"  
"I'm sorry sir but I don't think _you _ could afford it."

Vegeta smirked and slammed his Ouji Industries credit card down on the counter. "I believe I can."

Bulma came out and handed the dress to the woman. "Thank you for letting me try it on." Then the woman put it in a box and handed back to her, confusing Bulma. "Listen I know I'm rich, but that doesn't give me the right to just take something."

"No, your boyfriend bought it."

She looked at Vegeta in disbelief and smiled. "Yeah, I know your full of surprises."

They walked out of the store and the mall to the truck and drove off.

* * *

"This is the best birthday! I have a fantastic boyfriend and only I know." Bulma said hanging up the dress. After they got back to her house Vegeta went to tell her mom she was home and Bulma took her stuff up stairs.

"Woman can you get your ass down here!"

"I'm coming you fucking prick!" Bulma came running down the stairs.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bulma looked was around in shock. Her parents, grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousin, Dr. Gero, 18, Krillin, Tien, Launch, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Nail, Shin Kai, Robert Cell, Brody Buu, the rest of the football team and Vegeta all there for her birthday.

"I knew you guys were up to something! Vegeta was being too nice!" She finished coming downstairs.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

At the party, everyone else met Gram, Grammy and Papa. Goku loved Gram and had no clue why. Bulma's party went over great. She was so happy. After the party was over, 18 stayed over like she did on all of Bulma's birthdays. "Do you think we will still be doing this when we are old ladies?" Bulma said sitting on her bed.

"We will be the old ladies causing hell in the nursing home." 18 laughed. "Its great how both our birthdays go. Me September 21st, your half birthday and you March 21st, my half birthday. So what did Vegeta get you?"

Bulma jumped up and got the dress out. "Isn't it beautiful."

"Wow, Veg-head is full of surprises."

Bulma smiled and put the dress back. "I don't want this year to end."

"Why?"  
"College. I'll be on the east coast, while Vegeta is in Texas."

"Hey. Krillin and I will be in Boston, we will be close enough together. Nothing will stop us." 18 smiled.

"You think?"

"Well not unless, you get a wild hair up your ass and decide to go to Texas with Veg-head."

"I don't think so I've worked my ass off to get into Princeton."

18 nodded in agreement. "So let's watch Fool's Gold?"

"Ok." Bulma got up and put it in and sat back down next to the only person she ever let so close to her. (A.N. Well now there are two. ^_^) _'No matter what is going on in my life she is always there for me. I don't know what I would do without her.'_ Bulma smiled and watched the movie.


	19. Prom Engagement and Gohan

It was finally the week of prom. Juniors were running around, like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get everything ready. In first period, the principle made an announcement to the seniors saying their caps and gowns were ready to be picked up and they could get them at lunch. In math...

"Hey B, 18!" Goku said coming in and taking his seat.

"Hey Goku." They both said.

"I have a question for you two." 18 and Bulma turned around and gave Goku the 'what is it look' making him laugh. "Chi-Chi and I have to leave at lunch for her ultrasound appointment, we were wondering if you two could pick up our stuff. Please."

"Sure." Bulma said. "You guys should be finding out today what the baby is right?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I don't care what it is as long as its healthy!" Goku said with a big grin, making Bulma and 18 laugh.

"Sure, Goku. We'll do it. Just give us your order forms to hand them." Bulma said turning back around as the teacher started class.

"Thanks B. After school why don't all 8 of us meet at Perkins and we will announce what the baby is."

"Sounds good." 18 said opening her notebook.

* * *

After school everyone headed to Perkins to meet up with Goku and Chi-Chi, who didn't come back from their appointment. "Woman, why the hell do I have to be here?" Vegeta said being drug by his petite girlfriend.

"Because! We are all friends. And they have an announcement."

They all walk inside to see Goku and Chi-Chi sitting at a big round table with 7 muffins with blue frosting. Everyone came over and sat down. "Well if you can't tell by the frosting, we are having a boy!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"That's great harpy, but why is there only 7?" Vegeta said looking around.

"I ate mine...haha...I was hungry." Everyone laughed at Goku.

"So have you picked out a name yet?" Launch asked.

"Well, we had Chiyo picked out if it was a girl, after my mom and Gohan for a boy, after Goku's grandpa. So we have Gohan!" Chi-Chi smiled.

While sitting there talking about baby stuff, prom and graduation, Tien suddenly stood up. Everyone looked at him and he was beat red. "Tien, your not allergic to these muffins are you?" Launch said looking up at her boyfriend. He shook his head no. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing." Tien smiled down at his girlfriend. Everyone continued to stare a Tien, except Vegeta, who was more interested in the outfit his girlfriend was wearing. Tien looked around and took a deep breath in and got down on one knee. "Launch, we have been together for 6 years now and I would not have it any other way. When I feel down, your smile brings me back up. You are my best friend and I never want that to go away. Launch Maria Green will you marry me?"

Tien was holding his breath. Launch looked into her boyfriend's eyes and started crying. "Thank Goodness! I thought you were breaking up with me! YES! YES! YES!" Launch dove into Tien's arms, who got the wind knocked out of him.

Bulma smiled and clapped with everyone and turned to look at her boyfriend who was staring at her. She leaned over to him. "I ain't ready for that buddy. So don't even think it."

Vegeta was knocked out of his trance and leaned into her ear. "Why would I want to marry an annoying, ugly woman such as yourself?"

Bulma glared at her boyfriend but then smiled seeing that he was messing with her.

* * *

It was now the night before prom. The girls were staying over at Bulma's house, setting things up, watching movies and doing girl things to get ready for prom. Bulma's mom called the hotel that they were having the prom at to reserve the Presidential suites for Bulma and her friends. There were only three, so one couple got the honeymoon suite, which was decided for Goku and Chi-Chi, since they never really had a honeymoon. The next morning the girls got up around 9, leaving plenty of time to get stuff done by 6. Mrs. Briefs agreed to do the girls' hair and Launch's mom agreed to do their makeup.

* * *

While the girls were spending all day getting ready. The boys sat around the living room at Radditz's house and played video games, their tuxedos hanging up in one the the spare bedrooms. Around 4:30 they started to get ready and head over to get the girls a Bulma's house, where all their families were, except Vegeta's dad. Mrs. Briefs opened up the door. "Oh, my! Don't you boys look handsome. Why not take this old girl out for a night?" They all exchanged a strange look. "Look at me...I'm a married woman! Come on in boys." They got inside and got bombarded with pictures from Chi-Chi's dad, Bulma's mom, Launch's mom, Tien's mom and Goku's grandpa. Krillin's grandpa was hitting on Launch's mom, who was about to lose her temper. Vegeta's tuxedo was all black, absolutely no white anywhere. Krillin's tuxedo was also black, but had a white undershirt and a yellow vest. Tien's was the same as Krillin's but with a lime green vest. Goku's was the odd ball. His tuxedo was white, with a black undershirt and a red vest. "Goku that's an interesting choice." Mrs. Briefs noticed while snapping a picture.

"Yeah, I wanted to be different. I guess I could have gone with the black tux, white undershirt and red vest. But it's not me."

"I'll say." Vegeta mumbled.

"That's nice." Mrs. Briefs smiled and turned to Launch's mom, Debbie. "Deb are the girls ready?"

"Yes." Debbie turned to the stairs. "Alright girls! Let's get moving before prom is over!"

"Ok!" The four of them yelled.

They all decided to go down one at a time making Chi-Chi and Launch go first. Chi-Chi stepped into the hallway and to the top of the stairs and smiled down at Goku, until she saw his tux, she nearly fell down the stairs, but she quickly pulled herself together. Her hair was down with her sides pulled back and it was curled at the ends, her bangs were also curled. Her makeup was simple and her dress fit perfectly to her and hung over her ever growing belly wonderfully. She got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped and got pictures taken as her and Goku put on their corsages and botantaires. Then got a picture together after they were on and went and sat down.

Next came Launch. Her lime green dress showed off her beautiful legs perfectly. Her hair was pulled all up into a bun with some strands hanging down that were curled. Her makeup was light, except her eyes which had lime green eye shadow on. She smiled at Tien when she got to him and they exchanged their flowers and smiled for pictures. They also went and sat down.

Bulma and 18 were left. They were going to walk down together, but Bulma had a last minute problem, so 18 walked down next. Her yellow dress hugged her just right and nearly gave her dad a heart attack looking at his little girl so exposed. Her hair was straight down, nothing fancy. Her make up was a little more gody then Launch's and Chi-Chi's, her eye shadow was a golden color was dark eyeliner and pink lip gloss. She reached Krillin and went about the same routine as the others.

Finally it was Bulma, Vegeta was growing impatient with all the bull shit and just wanted to get out of there. He was glaring up when Bulma came to the top of the stairs. His glare was replace by a gab slapped look. Bulma grinned and winked down at him. Her black dress flowed as she descended the stairs, it was strapless so it showed off her slender shoulders. She was wearing the necklace Vegeta got her for Christmas. Her hair was down with her sides pulled back in a bun and the ends were curled. Her bangs were curled off to the left side of her face. Her makeup, stood out the most from the other girls. She had a smoke effect going on with her eye shadow, starting off black and lighting up at it went up. Her eyeliner was also dark, like 18's. Her lip gloss was a darker pink. When she reached Vegeta, she could hear her mother crying. She looked down as Vegeta pulled out her corsage, it was black. She giggled as he put it on. She pulled out his, which was also black. Then picture time. Vegeta didn't smile in it. "Ok. Now group picture!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and just stood behind Bulma. After what seemed forever, they took off. Vegeta, Bulma, 18 and Krillin in Vegeta's truck and Goku, Chi-Chi, Launch and Tien in Goku's.

* * *

When they arrived there, everything was moving a grooving. The theme this year was Hollywood, which everyone liked. As they walked up the stairs of the hotel, the Juniors had laid out a red carpet, each couple stopped and got a picture taken at the end of the carpet and went inside. Almost all the senior class and a large portion of the junior class was there. Piccolo was there with his date Zangya Beau, her dress was a teal color and her hair was down in waves. Nail's date was Becky Parker, her had a simple white dress on with her hair pulled back. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Vegeta who was more interested in Bulma's dress than the actual dance.

After an hour of dancing, Chi-Chi walked up to the stage. "Good evening everyone!" All the prom goers cheered. "Here I have the names of the 2010 Prom Royalty!" Everyone cheered again. Chi-Chi opened the envelope. "This year's Junior Class Prince and Princess are...Teri Sellen and Richard Wohl!" Everyone cheered as they came up and got their crowns and sashes. After everyone calmed back down. "This year's Senior Class Prince and Princess are...Krillin Roshi and Myself!" Everyone cheered again. "And now...the 2010 Senior Class Prom King and Queen are...Nail Namek and 18 Gero!" Everyone cheered and 18 was completely shocked, she didn't even know she was nominated and looked over at Bulma who winked at her. She went up and got her crown, sash, and flowers and stood next to Nail and pasted a fake smile on her face.

* * *

After another hour of dancing, Goku and Chi-Chi headed up to their room, because Chi-Chi was getting tired and her feet were hurting, next to leave was 18 and Krillin. 18 had certain things on her mind and being prom queen wasn't one of them. Bulma and Vegeta decided to leave next. "Hey Launch. We are going." Bulma said finding them.

"Ok. Tien and I are going to stay down here a while longer. What room are we again?"

"Second to top floor in Presidential Suite 3."

"Ok. See you two tomorrow."

"Night." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and they headed to the elevator.

Getting into the elevator, Vegeta went and leaned against a wall, Bulma came up and leaned into him and started kissing his neck. Enjoying her sweet kisses they didn't realize that they reached their floor. When they finally got out, Vegeta couldn't get their suite door opened fast enough. Bulma walked in and looked around. A large circle shaped bed with blue shirts. She walked over and set her purse on the night stand and turned to smile at Vegeta while he shut the door and took off his coat. "This night is great." She said walking back over to him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"It's not over yet woman." Vegeta winked and took off his vest, untied his tie and discarded them on the chair by the door.

"I know." Bulma turned around and moved some of her hair. "Can you untie me?"

Vegeta took in his site of her back and grinned. "Gladly." He slowly untied her dress and leaned in and kissed her neck. She moaned, making him want to go farther.

"Wait." She turned and had an evil grin on her face. She slowly pulled down her dress to reveling a black lace bra and thong set, they were in one piece attached by a strap of lace from the bottom of the bra to the top of the thong. The bra was strapless. Grinning at her boyfriend's dumbfounded look. "I have my own surprises. She walked over to him still in her heels and kissed him again and started to unbutton his shirt. Vegeta broke the kiss to look at her again.

"Are you sure?"

Leaning in and firmly pressing her chest to his. "Absolutely." She whispered in his ear. She then stepped back and grabbed his hand leading him to the bed. She started unbuttoning his pants and slid them off, she finished taking off his shirt and pushed in gently on the bed. She climbed on to straddle his hips and began kissing him again. Vegeta couldn't help but run his hands up and down her soft body, making the both of them moan. Bulma stopped and looked down at Vegeta. "I'm guessing you weren't prepared for this tonight were you?" He shook his head no. "Good thing I was." She reached over and grabbed her purse and pulled out a condom. "Shall I?" He just nodded again.


	20. Graduation and Fighting

It was a day, they all knew was coming. For some college meant a new start to life, away from controlling bossy parents, but for others, it meant losing something that they held dream to them. Bulma had been walking back and forth in her room all morning, driving 18 insane. "B! Calm down will ya!"

Slamming her fists into her head and starting to cry...again. "I can't!"

18 shook her head. _'Ever since prom she's been this way. I wonder if its driving Vegeta crazy like it is me.'_

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in Goku's living room playing videos games with him, Krillin and Tien. The three of them have been trying to figure out what happen to him. He was happy? Krillin figured it out right away but never said anything, in fear of getting the shit kicked out of him. Chi-Chi came in from their kitchen and glared at the four of them. "Are you guys going to get your caps and gowns on soon! We have to leave in 10 minutes!" They all groaned and got up to put their stuff on. Chi-Chi was glowing, everyone at school finally figured out that she is pregnant and she wasn't scared of hiding it anymore. She was excited to be a mom. After the boys were ready they got in the trucks and headed to the high school.

* * *

Bulma and 18 were sitting on the hood of 18's Yukon with Launch when everyone else pulled up. "I thought you three were riding with your parents'?" Krillin said getting out of Vegeta's truck.

"No. My dad offered to pick up your Grandpa. And B's parents have to wait for her grandparents." 18 said jumping off and kissing her boyfriend.

"And my mom rode with us." Launch said going to Tien.

Everyone started heading in, when they noticed Bulma hadn't said a word and was still sitting on the car. Vegeta was about to get her... "Bulma Rochel Briefs! Get off your ass and quit pouting and let's get this over with!" 18 jerked her best friend back into reality and stomped towards the others. She flung her at Vegeta and went back to Krillin.

Vegeta looked down at his usually outspoken confident girlfriend and saw a side of her he hated to see...weakness. "I know I look horrible Vegeta...so just quit starring." Bulma's voice was low and full of sadness.

He glared and leaned into her ear. "Snap out of it. Everything will be fine." She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile and a kiss. They continued inside and lined up.

* * *

After everyone was seated, the principle stood up. "Welcome friends, family and classmates of 2010. Welcome to graduation." Everyone clapped. "First off, your Senior Class President has a few words." Everyone clapped again. Chi-Chi waddled her way up the stage and stopped at the podium. She had on a big smile.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the class of 2010's graduation. Most of you know how I am. I'm Chi-Chi Cherise King-Son. I just had a few words for everyone." She paused and looked back up at her classmates. "Today signifies the start of a new life for all of us. Like it was for our parents and grandparents. I just wanted to say that I hope none of you forget the values and principles you learned here over the last four years. Congratulations my fellow classmates." As Chi-Chi waddled off the stage back to her seat everyone clapped.

The principle got back up. "And now your class salutatorian Landon Popo." Everyone clapped as he made his way to the stage. He talked about friendships, families, beliefs, college and the life experience a head of them all. "Now I would like to invite a good friend and your 2010 valedictorian Bulma Briefs up here."

Everyone clapped as Landon made his way off and Bulma came up. Once she got up there her fear was gone, she looked like herself, full of pride. "Good afternoon everyone. And congratulations to your graduation. You've made it through four years of high school." Bulma looked down at her note cards and looked back up with a smile. "I know I've only been here a year, but it makes be feel so great that you all welcomed me so openly and to the faculty that voted me valedictorian." Bulma paused and looked at her classmates and found Vegeta and focused on him. "Through years of progress, torcher, growth, and pleasure, we have all matured into adults. We have all made our marks on this school, like so many before us have. From being top in band in the state (Tien), to being two of the best bakers in the country (Chi-Chi & Launch), scoring goals sending our team into overtime (Vegeta), making the long drive in charity and football (Piccolo & Nail) to being some of the greatest friends I'll ever know. This has touched each and every single one of us in West Central. Down the road lays the unknown. We might make good choices and some bad." Looking down at her cards and back at Vegeta. "This has been the best year of high school for me and I'm sad it has to come to an end. But I know no matter what, the friendships I created here will never go away. I understand that now. I hope to see you all at our 10 year reunion, congratulations again." Bulma smiled as she finished and walked off the stage with loud applause and whistling. She took her seat as the principle came back up.

"We will now call each graduate up to receive they diploma. (A.N. I'm not coming up with so many names so I'll skip to calling all the names that I've already had. "Zangya Beau...Bulma Briefs...Brody Buu...Robert Cell....18 Gero...Shin Kai...Chi-Chi King-Son....Serenity Micheals...Nail Namek...Piccolo Namek....Vegeta Ouji...Becky Parker...Megan Phillips...Landon Popo....Krillin Roshi...Tien Shenhan...Kakarrot Son." After the graduates sat back down. "Friends...Family I give you the class of 2010." Everyone stood and throw their hats and cheered.

* * *

After everyone cleared out of the gym, Bulma, Vegeta and the gang met up outside and waited for pictures by their parents. "I got to unzip this dam thing, it's hot." Bulma unzipped her gown to revel the red dress Vegeta bought her. She turned to talked to Chi-Chi when she felt two arms come around her. She smiled.

"You look great in that dress." Vegeta whispered.

"Thanks. My boyfriend bought it for me." She turned and gave him a kiss. CLICK!  
"That was cute! Do it again." Bulma and Vegeta turned to see her mom with a camera.

"Mom!" After posing for several hundred pictures everyone started to walk off. Mrs. Briefs noticed three people that didn't follow when the group walked away.

"Bulma." She turned her attention to the three.

Bulma put on a smile and walked over to Mr. Ouji, Tarble and Vegeta's sister Victoria. "You three are more than welcome to come join us at the barbeque." Mr. Ouji nodded his head and followed the rest.

* * *

Bulma stared out the window at the passing country side. Yesterday was a big day for her and today just felt like another day. She was on her way to Ginger Town with her parents and her grannie and papa for Brolly's graduation. When they got there they hurried to the gym where the ceremony would be and found her aunt and uncle and sat down. After the short ceremony, because Brolly had a small graduating class, they headed back to their house for a party. Bulma was bored out of her mind, she was sitting on the old tire swing talking to her aunt and mom, when Brolly came walking up with someone familiar. Bulma's mom and aunt walked away to help her uncle with some things. "What the hell is he doing here?" Bulma glared at Yamacha and her cousin.

"Jeez, he's my friend B, I invited him."

Bulma jumped off the tire swing and walked away. "Well I'm your cousin, and you should respect how I feel about that ass hole." Bulma continued down to the bar and was petting some of the horses when she felt two hands grab her firmly, twist her around and slam her into the stole's latch making her cringe in pain.

"You're such a bitch!" Yamacha yelled at her pushing her more into the latch. Then he smiled. "What? Can't do anything without your blond bodyguard or your stupid ass boyfriend?"

All pain forgotten by Bulma she kneed him in the balls and punched him in the nose when he let go of her. "I don't need anyone protecting me from you!" She kicked him in the knee making him fall over. She then started kicking him while he laid on the barn floor. "Leave me the fuck alone Yamacha! You destroyed enough of my life!" She kicked him one last time and marched out of the barn to go find her parents.

"My goodness! Bulma what happened?" Mrs. Briefs came running up to her daughter who's hair was messed up and was nursing her left side.

"That!" Bulma turned and pointed at a limping Yamacha making his way out of the barn. "If it's ok with you, dad, grannie and papa I would like to go now."

Shaking her head yes and putting her arms around her daughter's shoulders they made their way to Dr. Briefs who was talking with his brother.

* * *

"Bulma! Vegeta's here!" Mrs. Briefs yelled up the stairs that night they got home. No answer. "I'm sure she's just watching tv or something, go on up." Mrs. Briefs smiled at Vegeta as he climbed the stairs. He didn't knock, just opened the door and walked in. Normally the sight before him was always a plus, but the huge black, blue and red bruise on her back made him mad.

"What the fuck happened!" He grabbed her.

"I got into a fight. Believe me. I'm fine you should see the other guy." She smiled up at him.

"Who did this to you?" Turning her around to get a better look at it. "I'll kill 'em."

"Don't worry I took care of it. It was Yamacha, he was at Brolly's party." Turning to face him. "And believe me. He's in worse shape." Vegeta helped her put on a clean bandage and then they sat down and watched a movie. Soon they were both asleep in each others arms.


	21. Dirty Thoughts

An hour went by and they finally found a dress for Launch. It was simple sleeveless white dress with a lime green band around the waist going down the trail. When Launch and Chi-Chi went to take the dress off... "Well...well...well. Whores shopping." Bulma and 18 glared over their shoulders at Maren. "Hey." She came walking up to them. "So Bulma. I hear you got the shit beat out of you."

Bulma laughed. "Obviously you haven't seen Yamacha."

"I heard you attack my poor Yammie-chan."

"Bullshit." Launch and Chi-Chi came back out with the dress to pay for it. Bulma and 18 walked away.

18 smiled over a Maren, "Better watch it or you'll end up like your _Yammie-chan_." She laughed and the girls left.

* * *

The month of June flow by really fast for the eight friends. Chi-Chi's belly kept growing and her and Goku finally got their own place. Launch was busy getting everything set for her and Tien's August 14th wedding. 18 and Krillin were getting everything set for their big move to Boston at the end of August. And Bulma was getting more and more nervous everyday. She didn't want to be away from Vegeta. Things would change and she knew it. Fourth of July finally rolled around and the guys came up with a great plan to spend it. Chi-Chi had found out what it was and wasn't for it. In the truck on their way to pick up Tien and Launch. "Goku, I don't like it. What if something happens. Or my water breaks!"

Laughing. "Chi-Chi was still have a month before he comes, you'll be fine."

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the front seat of Vegeta's truck as they drove up the mountain. "So we are camping?" She looked over at Vegeta, who had barely said anything the whole trip. 18 and Krillin had fallen asleep in the back seat, leaving Bulma feeling alone. _'Another hour of this and I'm bound to go crazy.'_ Bulma thought looking out the window at the pine trees that passed.

30 minutes later the two trucks came pulling into a camp ground. Goku's truck stopped by the out houses for Chi-Chi. Bulma was about to get out. "Don't get out." She turned and glared at Vegeta. "We aren't camping here." She rolled her eyes and shut her door again and sat back. After Chi-Chi got out of the bathroom, they headed off again. Another 30 minutes and they got to their camping spot. It was right off the dirt road under a ton of pine trees. Bulma hopped out of the truck with 18 and walked around to stretch their legs, while the boys started to set up camp.

Chi-Chi looked around. "Where is the shower?" Goku pointed to a curtain that Krillin was hanging up. "I'm not showing in that! Where are we going to get water?" Vegeta pointed to the river. "Oh, no way! Animals make messes in there." Vegeta started laughing. (A.N. He does a lot in this chapter)

"Relax Chi, we will boil the water killing bacteria and other things." Bulma said bring up a bucket of water.

"Whatever. Where can I go to the bathroom? I don't see an outhouse."

Vegeta laughed. "God your pathetic!"

"Come on Chi, I'll show you." Bulma guided Chi-Chi into some trees. Everyone in camp could hear Chi-Chi scream No.

"Bulma I'm not going to the bathroom on that. There's ants and bugs and moss."

"Hey, find a stump take a dump, find and tree take a pee." Bulma tossed Chi-Chi the roll of toilet paper and walked away.

A few minutes later Chi-Chi came running out screaming. "Chi, whats the matter?" Goku said holding her.

"I saw a cute little bunny come pass me and then a big bird came down and carried it off. It was just taking it home wasn't it?"

Vegeta laughed again. "Can Kakarrot spell his name?"

"No." Goku answered. "The bird took it for dinner." He smiled down at Chi-Chi, then got a shocked look on his face and looked at Vegeta. "Hey that's not nice! I can so spell my name."

"Prove it." Vegeta crossed his arms, Bulma standing next to him laughing.

"C...a...Kak....k...Kaka....a....Kakarr....r....Kakarrot....ot."

Vegeta shook his head. "My point taken." He turned and walked off.

* * *

That night Chi-Chi came out of her and Goku's tent ready to eat.

"So what are we having?" She clapped as she sat down next to Goku.

"MREs." Vegeta said passing her one.

"What?"

"MREs." Krillin looked up from his. "Meals Ready to Eat."

"Oh." Chi-Chi looked at the side of hers and read the food content. "Spaghetti. My God! This is loaded with calories."

"Well duh, Harpy. They are for camping and hiking and other activities."

"Shut up Vegeta." Chi-Chi looked down at her meal. "Can someone trade me? Spaghetti gives me bad heart burn."

Vegeta snorted and continued to eat him. "Here, Chi. Have mine. It's chicken." Bulma passed her meal to Chi-Chi and took hers. After dinner Chi-Chi got up and headed to the tent to change. After wards she came back out for Goku.

"Come on Goku let's get some sleep. I don't feel like sleeping on the hard ground without you."

Getting up and following her. "But Chi, we brought you a blow up mattress."

"Shut up Goku."

"Fucking hormones." Vegeta muttered loud enough for everyone still eating to hear.

Bulma giggled and looked at 18. "Slap me if I get that bad."

18 nodded. "Same here."

Tien whispered in Launch's ear making her giggle.

"Go your tent if you guys are going to talk dirty." 18 said not even looking up.

Launch starred in shock a 18. "Oh no, we were just laughing about what Bulma and Vegeta's children would be like."

Vegeta nearly fell off the log he was sitting on and Bulma started coughing. "What!" They both said.

"Well yeah....Your children would definitely have a temper, I don't know what one would be worse, Bulma's or Vegeta's or even worse both of them combined. Your children would definitely be leaders and cause tons of trouble. My mom always told me. How bad you are multiply it by 10 and that's how bad your child will be. I guess it's like multiplying by 20." Launch giggled. (A.N. It's true. My sister and I were troublemakers and both our kids are worse then us.)

Vegeta got his bearings back. "Well being my child, he would be just like me." He said proudly, receiving a glare from Bulma.

"Well my child, would be smart, beautiful, creative, and not get in trouble, like me." Bulma got in Vegeta's face.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Everyone looked towards Goku and Chi-Chi's tent. "It would be a leader and trouble maker like Vegeta and have a mean right hook and smarts like Bulma."

Bulma and 18 laughed. "She's right."

After everyone went to their tents, Bulma and Vegeta laid under the open sky looking at the stars. "We should do something to scare the harpy."

Bulma looked up from Vegeta's chest, "I don't want to send her into early labor. Be nice, you can gross her out tomorrow." Vegeta just laughed.

"Woman you could move over a bit."

"Well excuse me. Someone forgot to pack a tent and two sleeping bags. So your stuck with me." Bulma settled back into his chest.

"Sleeping outside doesn't bother you?"

"Nope. I use to camp at Gram's all the time. I like it. Bugs, coyotes, bears, mountain lions, you name it. I'm not scared."

"You and Blondie are the definition of 'don't judge a book by its cover.'"

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning everyone got a good breakfast and decided to do some fishing. It was also 4th of July. "Gram always says, only catch as much as you will eat." Bulma yelled at Vegeta. Who was making fun of her for her two fish and tossed a frog at Chi-Chi making her scream.

"Whatever. Kakarrot will probably clean out the river." Everyone laughed.

Bulma walked down river to clean her fish. "B, what are you doing?"

Bulma looked up on the bank and saw Launch and Chi-Chi watching her. "I'm going to clean them."

"But, they live in water aren't they already clean?"

Bulma starred at Chi-Chi, "No, I'm going to gut them."

"You're not going to kill them are you?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Chi-Chi looked pale.

"To eat them."

Chi-Chi looked back at Launch. "Let's go back to camp."

After they left 18 came over and cleaned her fish. "You two really fooled us." Krillin said joining them.

"Why is that dear?" 18 looked at Krillin.

"Because we had you to pegged at city girls." Tien said joining them.

"Guess you were wrong." Bulma got up and washed her hands in the river. "I'm going back to camp." Bulma walked up the bank, followed by 18.

* * *

Later, the boys left, leaving the girls alone. "Bulma are you sure we will be fine?"

"Yes Chi." Bulma didn't look up from her sketch book. "Besides Goku left his truck."

"But Launch and I can't drive a standard."

18 laughed. "We can don't worry."

Chi-Chi calmed down and started frying the fish. "You know what? This is my first 4th of July without fireworks. Actually this is my first camping trip without being in a camp ground." 18 nodded from her magazine and Bulma smiled as she drew.

* * *

When the fish were close to being done the boys came back. Everyone ate and talked about the next year. Bulma was still drawing when 18 came up and took it away from her. She looked down and saw a drawing of Chi-Chi yelling. "This is good." She flipped the page and saw a picture of the four boys fishing from earlier. "I want a copy." She flipped the page again and saw a picture of herself asleep in the bed of Vegeta's truck and laughed.

"Thanks."

"You should consider doing this for a living." Flipping through more pages.

"No, artists don't make much. Besides I already have my heart set on taking over my dad's part of the company some day. Now can I have it back." Bulma reached for it.

"Why?" 18 pulled it back.

"Fine. You can looked, just don't look at the pictures in the front."

"Oh." 18 grinned and flipped to the front, her smile frowned and looked up at Bulma in shock. "He posed for you?"  
Bulma blushed. "No I drew them when he was asleep. I took some pictures too."

"Wow."

"The way the light hit him that morning and the shine of the sweat on his body, I couldn't help it." Bulma smiled as a shocked 18 handed the book back to her.

"It's a good thing you develop your own pictures." She got up and walked away.

* * *

A.N. I thought the title fit pretty good. Spring break is next week for me as well as my birthday. So my goal is to finish this fanfiction by my birthday. R&R Thanks everyone!


	22. A wedding, a birth and a goodbye

Later, the boys left, leaving the girls alone. "Bulma are you sure we will be fine?"

"Yes Chi." Bulma didn't look up from her sketch book. "Besides Goku left his truck."

"But Launch and I can't drive a standard."

18 laughed. "We can don't worry."

Chi-Chi calmed down and started frying the fish. "You know what? This is my first 4th of July without fireworks. Actually this is my first camping trip without being in a camp ground." 18 nodded from her magazine and Bulma smiled as she drew.

* * *

When the fish were close to being done the boys came back. Everyone ate and talked about the next year. Bulma was still drawing when 18 came up and took it away from her. She looked down and saw a drawing of Chi-Chi yelling. "This is good." She flipped the page and saw a picture of the four boys fishing from earlier. "I want a copy." She flipped the page again and saw a picture of herself asleep in the bed of Vegeta's truck and laughed.

"Thanks."

"You should consider doing this for a living." Flipping through more pages.

"No, artists don't make much. Besides I already have my heart set on taking over my dad's part of the company some day. Now can I have it back." Bulma reached for it.

"Why?" 18 pulled it back.

"Fine. You can looked, just don't look at the pictures in the front."

"Oh." 18 grinned and flipped to the front, her smile frowned and looked up at Bulma in shock. "He posed for you?"  
Bulma blushed. "No I drew them when he was asleep. I took some pictures too."

"Wow."

"The way the light hit him that morning and the shine of the sweat on his body, I couldn't help it." Bulma smiled as a shocked 18 handed the book back to her.

"It's a good thing you develop your own pictures." She got up and walked away.

* * *

"Bulma! 18! The boys are here!" Mrs. Briefs yelled up the stairs. A few seconds later Bulma and 18 came down. 18 in her short sleeveless white dress, her hair down, light makeup and white high heels and Bulma in her red dress that Vegeta got her, with her hair in a messy bun, light makeup and red high heels.

"Isn't Launch's day?" Krillin asked them when they reached the bottom.

"Yeah why, Kril?" 18 asked giving him a quick kiss.

"Because, you two are going to out shine her."

18 and Bulma looked at each other and smiled. "Believe us, Launch looks amazing in her dress. Now let's get going." 18 pulled Krillin out the door, followed by Bulma and Vegeta.

"Mom, you are meeting us there right?"

"Yes, dear."

"Ok." Bulma walked out the door.

"I thought we were taking Bulma's car!" 18 yelled looking at Vegeta and Krillin.

"No, now get in." Vegeta said making his way over to the drive door.

"How the hell am I supposed to get in your fucking truck in this dress Veg-head!"

"Don't worry babe, I'll help you in." Krillin winked.

"Krillin quit being perverted!"

"I'm not." He helped 18 into the back seat.

Bulma giggled and looked at Vegeta. "Wanna help me big boy?"

"No, you got in here before with that dress on."

"Jerk." Bulma rolled her eyes and got in.

* * *

They arrived at the church and walked in. "What side should we sit on?" Krillin asked looking at all the people that were already there.

"How about we sit on Launch's side and you two sit on Tien's side." 18 said looking at Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and went and sat down. "B, let's go see Launch and Chi."

"Ok." Bulma turned to Vegeta. "Be right back."  
"Whatever." Vegeta slumped down in his spot and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Chi, are you ok? It has never taken you this long to do my hair." Launch looked concerned at her pregnant best friend.

"I'm fine. Gohan is just kicking me really hard."

"There's the bride!" Bulma announced coming into the dressing room, she looked around and was confused. "Launch, why aren't you ready?"  
"Gohan is really hurting Chi today, so its taking her a little longer."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and smiled. "Chi, why don't you sit down. 18 and I will take over from here. You need your rest."

"No, its ok Bul...ma." Chi-Chi grabbed her side and sat down. "Ok, only for a few minutes."

"Good mama." Bulma looked at 18 and nodded and 18 smiled. They went to work right away. After Launch had her makeup and hair done she slide into her dress.

"There's my beautiful baby!" The four girls turned to see Debbie, Launch's mom and Bulma's mom come walking in. "Oh, Launch, how I wish your father could see this." She came up and hugged her.

"Its ok mom. I know he is watching over us right now." Launch pulled back and started to cry with her mom. Pretty soon the whole room was in tears, minus Bulma and 18 who wanted to escape.

"Now, now, no more crying. Our makeup will run." Debbie smiled at her daughter. "Grandpa is ready, you ready to start?"

Launch took one last look in the mirror and turned to everyone with a large smile. "Let's get me married!"

* * *

Bulma and 18 returned to their boyfriends. Bulma had to wake up Vegeta, who was snoring and making Tien's family mad. Mrs. Briefs was sitting in the front row on Launch's side with Dr. Briefs and Launch's grandma. Chiaotzu, Tien's little brother, walked Debbie down to her seat and it began. Everyone stood when Launch and her grandpa came walking in. Bulma turned and looked at Tien who was smiling like a foul. When her grandpa handed her over to Tien everyone sat back down.

"This is boring." Vegeta leaned into Bulma's ear.

"Be good."

"SHHH!" Tien's grandma glared at the two of them.

Vegeta looked Bulma up and down. "That dress gives me better ideas on what to do right now."

"Vegeta, stop we are in a church and you're about to get us kicked out."

"SHHH!" Tien's grandma glared again.

"By the power invested in me, by the city of West City I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After they kissed. "Ladys, Gentlemen, friends and family. I am happy to pronounce Mr. & Mrs. Tien Shenhan."

The reception came and everyone was having a good time. It came time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Chi-Chi stood up to give her's. It was about their friendship and how they were like sisters and how Launch has always been there for her. She was almost done when she froze and looked down. Her face went pale and she looked up at everyone. "My water just broke."

Time stopped, the reception stopped. Goku rushed Chi-Chi off to the hospital with everyone else following. Launch quickly changed out of her dress, because she was going to be in the delivery room.

Everyone else was sitting in the waiting room. Bulma and 18 were reading magazines, Vegeta was asleep and Krillin and Tien were trying to block out Chi-Chi's screams and "I'm sorry to ruin your day Launch."

Flipping a page. "Leave it to Chi-Chi to scream one second and apologize the next."

Bulma giggled and looked over at 18 who was being serious. "Totally. I'm sure Launch will be the same way."

Tien gave the girls a pale look. "You have no idea what her temper is like."

After 15 minutes of silence Launch came walking out. "Gohan is here." She smiled and went and hugged her new husband. Everyone, minus Vegeta, who was still asleep, turned their attention to the nursery windows and saw Goku come walking in holding Gohan, with a big grin on his face and a red mark on his cheek. They all looked back at Launch with puzzled looks. "Chi, slapped him."

* * *

The next week came fast. Sunday night Bulma was laying awake in her nearly empty room. After an hour of tossing and turning she slipped on a robe and crawled down the side of the house and took off in her car to Vegeta's house. She came pulling up quietly, seeing no lights were on. She got out and made her way to the ladder next to Vegeta's room. (A.N. She's done it a few times.)

* * *

Vegeta was laying awake in his packed room, when he heard light knocking on his window and knew exactly who it was. He got up and went to open his window to see Bulma smiling up at him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come on in." He walked back to his bed and laid down.

"Thanks." Bulma crawled in and shut the window. She looked around his room. "It looks so different."

"Yeah. Everything except a few cloths and the bed are ready to go."

"I wish you would use capsules."

"Well. It's not very often that my old man offers to pay for something so I'm taking advantage of it."

"When do you leave?"

"Thursday."

She walked over to the bed and took off her robe, revealing her pajamas, or lack there of. She crawled into bed with him and moved close to him.

"Everything will be fine." Vegeta said running his fingers through her hair.

"How do you know?" She said drawing circles on his bare chest.

"I don't." He moved and made her look at him. "There is something else you wanted to talk about isn't there?" She nodded. "What?"

"I don't want you to come to the airport tomorrow." Vegeta glared at her. "Not because I don't want to say good-bye. But if I see you there I won't want to get on the plane." She leaned in and kissed him. "I thought we could say our good-byes tonight."

Vegeta's eyebrow shot up. "What kind of good-bye?"

Bulma giggled and climbed on top of him, leaned down and nibbled on his ear, which always drove him crazy. "The kind that will blow your fucking mind and you will never forget." She began her assault on his neck making him groan.

"I think I'll like that." He started to pull her top up, when she stopped him.

Shaking a finger a him. "Bad boy, I'm the one in control right now." She grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her head and shaking her hair as it came off, making her breasts bounce in his face. She giggled when she felt something poke against her inner leg. She slowly moved down his chest kissing her way to the top of his boxers. Slowly, teasingly removing them. She quickly found herself under Vegeta. She giggled again when he lightly kissed his way down to her underwear and not so gently ripped them off, causing her to moan.

He came back up to her ear, while entering her. "This will be a night you will never forget."

* * *

The next day came too soon. Bulma got up and looked over a Vegeta who also woke up. She kissed him. "I love you."

"Me too." He winked.

She giggled and grabbed her robe. "I'll call you as soon as I land."

Vegeta nodded and she was gone.

* * *

Later at the airport, everyone was there; Dr. Gero, 17, 19, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Launch, Tien, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku. To see Krillin, 18 and Bulma off. Bulma gave everyone minus 17 a hug good-bye and went through the terminal to board the plane. Watching the plane take off Mrs. Briefs, Launch and Chi-Chi all started to cry. Mrs. Briefs saw a tissue appear before her and she grabbed it. She smiled and looked at the person. "Thank you." Looking back at the plane. "I knew you couldn't stay away." Vegeta just nodded.


	23. Nine months later

Nine months later....

"Thank again Kakarrot. I would use mine own, but they are in Texas." Vegeta said walking back into the house from the garage with Goku.

"It's no big deal. After all I am working in a garage now."

"How's that going?" Grabbing his pop sitting on the counter and sitting down.

"Ok. It's a job. Chi is working part time for her dad and going to school." Sitting down. "So at least one of us can get an education. And Gohan is so smart already. Chi is proud."

"Whatever." Taking a drink.

Looking up at Vegeta. "Have you talked to Bulma?"

"She's on her way home today some time." Looking up at Goku. "Why?"

Goku pointed at Chi-Chi, who was on the phone. "She's been on the phone all morning with B's mom."

"So."

Just then Chi-Chi... "Mrs. B! Are you ok?".... "Ok. I'll talk to you later."... "Ok."... "Yeah."... "Ok. See you later." Chi-Chi hung up the phone and look at the boys. "Mrs. B, dropped the phone."

"So." Vegeta took another drink.

"There is something way different about Bulma." The boys looked up with questioned looks. "Goku...you, Gohan and me got invited over for a barbaque and Vegeta head home, because Bulma is going to be heading over to invite you."

Vegeta shook his head and got up and left. "Thanks again Kakarrot." Vegeta waved and headed out the door.

* * *

Vegeta was bent over the hood of his truck when he heard a car pull up. He heard the clicking of heels on the cement. "Hey! Hey good lookin." He felt a slim body lean against his back.

"Be careful. My girlfriend is on her way here. She wouldn't like this much." He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder and winked. He turned around and got a good look at her. "Love the hair." He reached out with his greasy hand and looked at her hair. She leaned into it, which took him off guard. "I'll get grease on you."

"So. I'm wearing black." She leaned in closer to him and kissed him. "Will you come over tonight?" She smiled at him.

"Well I missed you too." He smirked at her and looked her over. She was wearing a black and pink halter top with a tight black skirt and black heels. "You wear that I'm in."

She slapped him. "Perv." She kissed him again and moved to the car. "Missed you too." She walked seductively to her car and winked at him before getting in.

* * *

Dinner rolled around and everyone came over to the back yard. Dr. Gero, 18, 19, Grandpa Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Launch, Tien's mom and brother, Debbie, Grandpa Gohan, Radditz, Ox King, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs. When everyone sat down to eat Mrs. Briefs stood up. "So now that everyone is here together again, why don't we have our children tell us how their first years went." She sat back down and looked at Chi-Chi and Goku. "Why don't you two start."

Chi-Chi smiled and hit Goku who was eating. "Well, I'm working part time for my dad at the bakery and going to school for business management while taking care of the house and my boys." Running her fingers through Gohan's hair. "Goku is working at a shop with Radditz and doing good."

Mrs. Briefs smiled and turned to Launch and Tien. "And you two?"

Launch swallowed her food and smiled. "Well Tien decided his major of being a music teacher for high school and I'm going to do elementary music teaching."

Mrs. Briefs smiled and turned to Vegeta and Bulma. "And you?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma for her to go first. She smiled and stood up. "Well, as you can all see I got my hair cut. It made it easier for classes and studying. Yes I wasn't here for Christmas I was working in Tokyo, which was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, so I hope you guys forgive me. And my first year went great. I'm a head of most of the students a year above me." She sat down and looked at Vegeta.

"I did awesome in football. And school went good."

"Oh, ok." Mrs. Briefs got a huge grin on her face and looked at 18 and Krillin. "And you two?"

"We decided to do criminal justice. Oh yeah. Baldy here asked me to marry him and we are getting married July 30th of this year."

Everyone clapped and awwed and ahhed and congratulated the couple.

* * *

After everyone left. Bulma pulled Vegeta up to her old room, which her parents remodeled for her home new room. She sat down on the bed. "So it's been nine months and a new bed. Why don't we test it out?" She laid down and signaled him to come over. He winked and took off his shirt as he walked over to her.

* * *

2 p.m. July 30th in the back yard of Dr. Gero's house. "B, I can't do this!"

"Come on 18, when have you ever not been able to do something!" Bulma grabbed 18 by the shoulders and shook her. "Your 18 Michelle Gero! And you love Krillin you can do this!"

18 smiled. "Thanks B. Your the best." She gave her a hug. "Now let's get me married!"

"That's my girl!" Bulma hooped her arm with 18's and left the room.

* * *

The wedding was simple and beautiful just the way 18 wanted. The reception on the other hand got wild. Dr. Gero let them have beer and Bulma and 18 got into it big time, with Krillin and Vegeta joining in. Launch refused to drink because she was trying to get pregnant.

* * *

The next month came and went and everyone returned to school. Around mid September Bulma hopped and plane to Texas. After her flight she got a cab to the campus football field knowing Vegeta would be at practice. She walked in the stadium and found where all the girls were sitting and went to sit down. They all gave her a glare. "Go Vegeta!"

They looked at her again. "Warning there girly! He has a girlfriend."

Bulma smiled at them. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

"Really. He is really off limits. He says his girlfriend is deadly."

"I know."

Practice soon came to an end and Vegeta looked over to the girls and saw Bulma. She jumped down to the field and ran to him. "What are you doing here? I was going to come see you around Thanksgiving."

She gave him a kiss. "Well I'm going to school here."

He let go of her. "What!"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Yeah, let me change, meet me at the truck."

She nodded and left.

15 minutes later Vegeta came out and unlocked the truck. They got in a drove off. "Ok what's...."

"I'm pregnant!" Bulma was looking down at her lap and started to cry. Vegeta looked at her in complete shock and couldn't say anything. 5 minutes went by and Vegeta finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

Looked up at him. "Yes. I took 5 tests and went to see a doctor, your the first to know." She took his hand. "The way it should be." She started to cry again and stopped when Vegeta wiped the tears away.  
"We will get through this. After all...I love you." He leaned in a kissed her.


	24. 10 Year Reunion

"Welcome Everyone to the West Central High School Class of 2010, Ten year reunion." Chi-Chi smiled looking down at everyone. "As you may remember I'm Chi-Chi King-Son, your class president." Everyone clapped. "I'm glad to see most of us made it. As you may all know we have had some very accomplished graduates. Myself...I'm the own and manager of the chain of King's Bakery." Everyone clapped. "My husband Goku Son is the owner of Son's Auto Garage, down town. We are expecting our third child in early October a little girl." Everyone clapped again. Chi-Chi turned to the west part of the crowd. "Bulma Briefs now Bulma Ouji, is CEO of Capsule Corporation and leading the way in technology in the world alongside her husband Vegeta Ouji, CEO of Ouji Industries and also the couch of our West Central Bulls and are expecting their daughter in September." Clapping. "18 Gero, now Roshi, and husband Krillin Roshi have a law firm downtown which has become world known and are also expecting a daughter in September." More clapping. "Piccolo and Nail Namek are setting the stage for role models for future football players and playing for the England Patriots." Everyone clapped. "Launch Green, now Shenhan and husband Tien are music teachers in Ginger Town and also expecting a little girl in August." Chi-Chi turned to face the whole class. "We all took different paths, but we are all still connected. I hope to see you all and hear all your life stories for years to come. Thank you."

* * *

A.N. Thank you all for the wonderful comments with this story. To all my readers. Keep your eyes on my main page and long awaited story is soon to come. ^_^


End file.
